Baby Justice
by Supernerd17
Summary: When the team faces the witch boy Klarion they end up being turned into toddlers but could this be part of some plan that the league of justice is unaware of. A story of unknown, understanding, love, and many many cute moments between the mentors and Protégés.
1. Mission

It was a usual day for the team Megan and Conner were being couply in the kitchen, Dick flirted with Zatanna, the two most mature on the team Kaldur and Roy were having a conversation, and as usual Wally and Artemis were going at each other.

"Wally will you stop with your habit of eating everything we have to eat here?" Artemis asked quite irritated.

"What can I say I've got a huge metabolism I can't help it." Wally responded.

"Honestly Baywatch that doesn't mean you get to eat everything in the kitchen!"

From there the two continued to argue for a few minutes until they were interrupted by Batman.

"Team please get suited up and report to the globe." Batman announced over the intercom.

Immediately everyone rushed to their rooms and got their gear on then quickly rushed over to where Batman was.

"There have been reports of supernatural activity in Washington DC and based on the reports I suspect it is probably the work of Klarion. So approach with extreme caution for as we all know he is very unpredictable."

"What exactly is Klarion trying to get in DC?" Robin asked his mentor.

"The League believes that he is after an ancient magical artifact called the crystal of life."

"But that's an artifact meant to give and restore life why would he need that he's not even an actual physical being?" Zatanna then asked confused.

"It is more than likely he is retrieving it for The Light, so be cautious."

With that the team went to the bioship and flew off to DC to stop Klarion. Within two hours they arrived on the scene hiding the ship in a grove of trees in the park by The Lincoln memorial.

 _"Setting up the link." M'Gann telepathically told everyone._

 _"I'm in."_

 _"Connect."_

 _"Copy."_

 _"I'm in."_

 _"Got it."_

 _"Listening."_

 _"I'm in gorgeous." Kid flash flirted._

 _"Hands off!" Conner responded angrily._

 _"Nice work baywatch real classy."_

Ignoring Kids comment everyone moved one to the mission and switched into stealth mode. They all headed to the World War Two monument since all the reports seemed to indicate Klarion was over there. Once there they all stayed behind columns and walls watching the strange witch boy go up to the grand fountain in the middle.

 _"What's he doing?" Robin asked._

 _"I don't know I don't sense any other magic here besides Klarion so we'll just have to see." Zatanna answered._

 _"Alright then we observe but do not engage." Aqualad commanded._

"So the lords of order thought they could keep the crystal of life from me by hiding it in some old fountain. Ha how perfectly foolish they were, weren't they Teekl?" Klarion asked in his usual creepy tone.

Teekl simply meowed in response watching his master to see what he would do.

 _"Laever otnu ot em tahw I kees."_ Klarion recited evilly.

The water in the fountain started to bubble and split to reveal a rift in the water. Klarions wicked smile grew as his hands glew red. Then two giant cat like claws of red energy appeared from his hands and dove into the rift.

The team all watched closely as the witch boy dug through each of them in awe of the sorcery except Kid Flash who didn't believe in magic even when it was right in front of him. Eventually Klarion started to pull the arms back until a bright purple light shined through. As he raised the hands they revealed a purple hexagon shaped stone that simply mesmerized the team.

"You can come out now I've known you were here the entire time I just like to give my enemies a false sense of confidence."

With that the team snapped out of it and immediately started to attack the lord of chaos. Superboy rushed at Klarion to punch him but was stopped by a magic shield surrounding him. Then Miss Martian let out a psychic blast at him but with the wave of Klarion's hand was sent flying back. Hoping to lift him off the ground Kid ran around him to create a small tornado.

"Pfff a little wind can't knock me down, _dnuorg brosba mih_." Klarion chuckled.

Kid was then stopped straight in his tracks by making the ground go up to his knees. He was luckily stopped in a good amount of time so his knees didn't snap like toothpicks. As this happened Aqualad then rushed at Klarion his water bearers changed into water hammers which he then charged with electricity. He immediately began to pound at the shield actually able to weaken it a bit thanks to his natural Atlantean magic abilities.

"Grrrrrr stupid atlantean magic always so pesky but I'm afraid not pesky enough."

Klarion was about to cast a spell when thanks to the weakened shield Artemis and Red Arrow shoot arrows through the shield that filled it with foam while Robin threw explosive birdarangs that made the whole thing explode.

Once the smoke cleared it revealed Klarion still standing there without even a scratch. He then gave off a wicked smile and sent red lightning at the three.

"I still can't believe that you all think you can take on a lord of chaos it's positively hilarious." Klarion mocked.

Then out of nowhere Zatanna attempted to cast a spell on Teekl.

 _"Gnintghil ekirts!"_

A bolt of lightning then came down on the cat but was deflected by yet another magic shield.

"Teekl!" Klarion yelled as he ran to his precious cat.

"How can you do that to some poor kitty you'll for that you and your stupid baby magic!"

That's when Klarion had a brilliant idea on how to make his enemies pay for attempting to hurt his tie to the physical plane. He brought the crystal of life in front of it and it then started to get brighter.

 _"Kcolc nrut kcab nopu eseht shtuoy kcab ot a emit fo ecneconni dna ssenkaew!"_

The great purple light grew and grew until engulfed everyone. They eventually blacked out and fell onto the floor the spell now taken into effect and casted.

"Nighty night little ones." Klarion chuckled evilly as he teleported away leaving the team to wake up to quite the surprise.


	2. Unexpected Find

It had been six hours and they still hadn't returned was all that went through Batman's head. Black Canary was waiting with him and was trying to get him to calm down. Though the time had made her worry to and she had truly motherly connection with all of them which made it even worse. They eventually called in Martian Manhunter to see if he could make some kind of link with M'Gann But was unfortunately unsuccessful.

At that point they all decided they better see what was happening. They then went to the zeta tube and within seconds were at the Hall of Justice in Washington DC.

Batman then pulled out a gadget that was connected to a tracking device in Robin's belt. The three followed it to the World War Two monument and were then shocked by what they saw. There were seven bundles of clothing sprawled on the floor but there appeared to be bumped in them.

The three quickly ran over to one of the piles of clothing and lifted it up to reveal much to their shock a very small child in the teenagers place. They went to all the piles and saw all the same things. All the kids looked to be only toddlers and very small for their clothes.

Manhunter was at first stressing not being able to find M'Gann until his foot lightly tapped something which turned out to be a tiny M'Gann asleep and in camouflage mode. Manhunter quickly picked her up and she then cuddled into his chest clearly feeling very comfortable there. He then noticed M'Gann was actually different from the others in the fact her clothing fit her but this was because her clothes responded to the changes of her body.

"How did this happen?" Black Canary asked worried about the kids immensely.

"I believe this must be the work of Klarion we will have to consult Dr. Fate on this." Batman stated.

"Well we better get them back to mount justice and contact the other mentors they'll want to see this."

Black Canary then went over and gently picked up Artemis bundling her up in her clothing as well as Roy a smile showing on her face at the twos cuteness. Batman then went over to Dick and the moment he saw him was stunned at the sight of his clearly baby body never seeing him this young. He then very carefully scooped him up in his arms tightly cradling his delicate body. Then he went over to Wally and picked him up keeping Dick very tightly held in his other arm.

Martian Manhunter first took the tiny Conner in his other arm then with his shapeshifting abilities grew two more arms to pick up Zatanna and Kaldur with. He then sent out a psychic call to the bio ship for it to follow them, which it did faithfully.

The group then went down the streets back to the Hall of Justice. They had decided to take the kids to mount justice via the Zeta tubes except M'Gann. Who Manhunter would take with him on the bioship since they didn't know what the kids mental states would be and figured she should be with someone she definitely knew.

Martian Manhunter saw them to the hall and then got in the bioship with M'Gann and flew. That left Batman and Black Canary to haft to make a sling out of Batman's cape to put Kaldur in and with Zatanna on top of him. Then they had to balance on Black Canary's shoulder which was not easy with how few hands they had.

They then entered the Hall of Justice very quietly making sure not to wake up the kids. They then went over to the Zeta tube and thank heaven when it scanned then got everyone they were carrying.

Within seconds they were back at mount justice where they then went to the living room. They very gently put all the kids on the couch besides Robin who Batman refused to let go of, it was clear his daddyBats side was coming out.

"I'll go contact the others keep watch over them I'll be back in a minute." Black Canary said as she went to go contact them.

Batman sat carefully down on the couch and watched the kids being a the guard dog no one would want to mess with. As he watched them he also rocked Robin not wanting to have anything disturb his now baby bird or else pay the consequences.

Within ten minutes all the mentors except Superman , who said he would be there in a half hour, were there. When they finally got a look at the kids all of them were shocked by what they saw.

"They're all so tiny, how old are they?" Flash asked.

"I believe Robins 1, Zatanna is 1 and a half, Artemis and Kid Flash are about 2, Superboy and Miss Martian are three, Aqualad is four, and Red Arrow is five."

"Wow that young geez but wait where's M'Gann?"

"J'onn is taking her in the bioship he should be here in about an hour."

It was then that Wally started to wake up using his tiny hands to rub his little eyes. He started to look around until his eyes rested on Flash.

"Unca Bawry?" Wally asked confused on what was happening.

"Hey there little guy." Barry said sweetly as he picked him and his bundle of clothes up.

"Unca Bawry wah happen?" Wally asked as he wrapped his arms around Barry's neck.

"I don't know bud what do you remember?"

"I wemembwa a pwple fwash fwom Kwawion and then we bwacked ou."

Everyone then started to wake up each one disoriented and confused.

"Do you guys know what happened?" Oliver then asked.

All of them responded with a shake of the head and then walked to their respective mentors. Kaldur to Aquaman as well as Artemis and Roy to Green Arrow.

"My king?" Kaldur asked Aquaman.

"Yes little one?" Aquaman answered as he crouched down.

"May I be held by you?" Kaldur asked formally but kind of nervously as he held his arms out.

He was a little scared and embarrassed to be in front of his king in such a state.

"Of course Kaldur'ahm." Aquaman answered happily as he picked up the little atlantean giving him a warm smile.

"Owiver?" Artemis asked arms up to Green Arrow.

"I got ya kiddo." Oliver said smiling picking up the cute little blonde girl.

Artemis smiled as she hugged the archers neck happy to be with one she viewed as her true father figure. It was then Green Arrow felt a tug on his pants. He looked down to see Roy nervously and sheepishly looking down at his feet. In truth he was all of his childlike love and need for forgiveness had all come back all his teenage angst and resentment gone.

"Um Oliver can I be picked up to?" Roy asked as he held up his hands.

"Of course you can." Oliver smiled as he used his other hand to pick up Roy happy to have back the sweet little protégé he once knew.

Roy enjoyed it just as much as he cuddled right into his mentor like snug blanket on a cold night.

However Zatanna and Conner both just sat there alone teary eyed, wondering where their daddy's were? Dinah felt sad looking at the near to tears children and quickly went over and picked them up. She then bounced and played with them making them both happy little toddlers once again.

"You know we should probably get these guys some clothes and other necessities." Dinah hinted unsure of how potty trained most of the team was now.

"She's right I'll run to the store I'll run to the store real quick and get clothes and other items we'll probably need." Barry said.

"Wait I'll take Wally and you take this." Bruce said as he took Wally into his arms carefully so he didn't wake up Dick and gave Barry his credit card.

"Thanks Bruce I'll be back with everything soon." Barry said as he flashed over to the zeta tube.

"When wiw Unca Bawry be back?"

"Soon." Bruce said solemnly.

Wally then sighed as he laid on Bruce's shoulder finding him both scary and comforting at the same time.


	3. Bonds Made

A few minutes later Flash came back with everything toddler and baby clothes, two cribs, many bed guards, some toys, bottles and sippy cups, blankets, pacifiers, baby food, formula, diapers for Robin and Zatanna, and pull ups for Artemis, Wally, and Conner. He did t get any for M'Gann figuring the Martian people didn't use things such as these.

All the mentors took their protégé except Black Canary who took Zatanna and Conner. She first diapered Zatanna putting on a cute purple shirt and little skirt which she simply giggled at. Then she slipped a blue pull up on Conner and put a pair of jeans then a toddler version of his trademark black and red Superman t-shirt.

Green Arrow dressed Roy in a pair of jeans and a small red t-shirt. Then he put on pull ups on Artemis and then a little green shirt and cream jacket with a pair of khaki pants. Green smiled widely at how cute the two were proud of his ability to dress toddlers.

Aquaman summoned sea creatures to bring traditional atlantean clothing for Kaldur's new age. It was a tight pair of black pants with a slick blue tank top with atlantean markings all over it.

Flash put on a pair of pull ups on his little nephew feeling some deja vue of toddler Wally. Then he put a cute yellow t-shirt and red overalls on him making him look like the epitome of toddlerhood. However as soon as this was done Wally bolted away wanting his uncle to chase him around, making it quite clear that those of the team who had powers still did.

Meanwhile Batman was dressing Robin, who had at had at last woken up, on the couch.

"Dady?" Robin asked rubbing his cute little eyes.

"What?" Batman asked kind of shocked by what Dick said.

"Dady!" Robin said quite happily as he reached up his little arms to Bruce.

Bruce couldn't believe it, is that really how Dick viewed him as a father. He had raised him since he was eight years old so he guessed it was natural. Not to mention he had felt like that for Dick like he was his son. So in a moment of selfishness, while no one was watching, Bruce nuzzled his infant son who giggled madly from the much loved affection. He then diapered Dick and put a black onesie and some little jeans with a tiny green jacket on his tiny chubby little body.

All the kids were then set out to play Robin was sitting playing with blocks and other toys with Conner and Wally, Artemis and Zatanna were playing with each other, and Roy and Kaldur chased each other around and imagined fun scenarios like little boys did. All the while Wolf was watching very intently, he had come in shortly after the League came in, his protective instincts very strong particularly for Conner.

As all the League members watched the regressed team they began to realize that all their memories were there but now were taken from the perspective of their new age. They also now had the personality's they had when they were the age they were now or at least acted how their age would appropriately act in the case of Conner.

It was then Martian Manhunter landed the bioship and came out to main with M'Gann holding her hand. It was clear she loved her uncle for the entire ride back when she woke up she wanted to sit in his lap when he had the ship make a seat for him. Then she saw Conner sitting with Robin and Wally making her eyes bulge out of excitement.

"Connie!" M'Gann yelled as she flew over to Conner.

Conner smiled and caught her mid flight thanks to his reduced but still existing super strength. The two hugged it out resulting in an awe from everyone even cracking a half smile on Batman.

All the kids continued to play for about ten more minutes when Superman had at last shown up. Clark flew to the room and froze when he saw the team. They were all so little now and it particularly disturbed him to see Conner. He normally was very uncomfortable around him but now like this he was paralyzed.

"Clark!" Bruce called out to him for the third time.

"Yeah." Clark responded as he was released from his daze.

"Is everything alright?"

"Well you see it's just-"

"It's Conner isn't it?"

"Well yeah."

"You know this would be a good time to finally set up a relationship between you two."

"Bruce you know I can't do that."

"Clark he's your own flesh and blood whether you like it or not so I would suggest making it good between you two before it's too late." Bruce said as he went to go pick up his tired looking son.

"I believe it is their bedtimes." Bruce stared as he took Dick to his room.

All the mentors took their kids to their rooms except Superman who just stood there and stared at Conner. Conner did the same but he had a look of wanting in his eyes that looked directly at Clark.

"Daddy." Conner squeaked as he held his little arms towards the one his mind had always wanted to call father.

Superman just stood there frozen not knowing what to do at that moment or how to react to being called daddy by Conner what was he supposed to do. Conner then began to feel sad from the rejection he was receiving at the moment as he persisted to be picked up by Superman.

"Daddy pwease!" Conner called out desperately as tears filled his eyes.

Still Superman did not move frozen in his boots as to how he was supposed to deal with this situation. Conner eventually went to full out crying feeling very sad from his daddy's refusal to hold him. However his beloved Wolf came to rescue the distressed toddler who's father could barely look at him.

Wolf bit the back of Connor's shirt lifting him up like a little puppy and taking him away from the clearly clueless man. As he left he seemed to give a disapproving look and growl to Superman making his feelings very clear.

Wolf then took little Conner to Dinah who had just finished getting Zatanna ready for bed. He presented the toddler to her and she quickly realized that Clark was still acting weird towards poor little guy resulting in the heartbreaking sad face he had.

Immediately Dinah went into mama mode and cleaned and dressed Conner for bed. All the while she tried to cheer him up with all the affection she had but it clearly wasn't enough. What broke her heart most of all was how Conner kept asking why did his daddy not seem to love him. After she put the little super toddler to bed, giving him a kiss on the head, she went to confront Clark.

"How can you still treat him like some secret that you don't want to even acknowledge!" Dinah yelled furiously at Clark.

"I don't know I just can't seem to look past it all. It's all just too weird to me besides he's never shown any feelings towards me except anger."

"Are you kidding me he sees like a father figure as an inspiration even before this whole thing. In fact the other time I was putting him to bed he kept asking why does daddy not love me!"

"I never knew he saw me like that." Clark said genuinely surprised feeling more and more guilty over how he treated Conner.

"Well he does and so help me you better make things right with him and get over this thing you have against him. This is the time in his life he will easily forgive you but you don't take this chance to make things right I will rip you to shreds with a kryptonite chainsaw." Dinah threatened.

Clark simply gulped and remained silent afraid of what Dinah was going to do to him. It was then the other mentors came into the room aware of the talk that Clark and Dinah just had able to hear it from across the hall.

"I believe someone should watch the halls tonight we don't know what the Light may be planning once Klarion has told them what he did." Arthur stated.

"I agree but one more question how long do you guys think this will last?" Oliver asked.

"I'm having Dr. Fate come in tomorrow to see what the damage is but until then we don't know." Batman stated.

"Well then I guess we play it by ear until then."Dinah commented.

"Ok then who's taking first watch?" Barry then asked.

Dinah then kicked Clark's leg knowing he'd feel no pain but would at least get her hint.

"I'll take it." Clark responded feeling the giant hint Dinah was giving him.

"Ok then I guess we all will stay here for the night." Barry stated.

The mentors all then went to the other rooms leaving Clark to watch the hallway. He quickly went to change his clothes and the took up a chair and watched the hallway using his super hearing, sight, and other senses to detect if someone was coming after the kids.

It was one in the morning and so far nothing had happened so Clark got out of his chair and started to head to a room. Then he heard what sounded like faint sobbing coming from one of the kids rooms. He immediately turned around flew towards the direction of the sound. As he got closer the son became louder and more desperate crying out daddy over and over again. He then soon realized that is was Conner calling out to him, making his heart pound.

He soon came to the door and swung it open revealing a tiny sobbing Conner on top of his bed. Very quickly however Conner noticed Clark standing there causing him to hold out his arms.

"Daddy pwease help me!" Conner pleaded still desperate for the man he viewed as his father.

At first he was hesitant but then he gave in and went over and picked up the sobbing Conner. He was so light and small making Clark hold him firmly but delicately. Immediately Conner wrapped his little arms around his daddy basking in the comforting embrace. After a few minutes the little toddler was calmed down making Clark sit down on his bed to talk to him.

"What made you wake up so scared buddy can you tell daddy?" Clark asked at last accepting his role as Conner's father.

"I had a nighmawe I was all alone and bein chased by scawy people and it made me scawed." Conner explained practically shaking and in tears in the strong man's embrace.

"Hey now its ok daddy is right here for you when you're scared." Clark answered as he gently rocked Conner side to side.

"Daddy do you love me? Conner asked nervously.

It was then Clark remembered how he had treated the little guy from the moment they had first met but now he was going to do things right.

"I course I love You it's just that daddy can do some really dumb things sometimes. Do you think you can forgive me?"

"Yes!" Conner said hugging his daddy tighter as he finally smiled through his tears.

"Thank you I love you Conner." Clark responded as held his little boy tight.

"I love you mowe daddy!"

"I love you the most." Clark responded as he kissed the little boys head.

It was then Clark felt how heavy and saggy Conner's pull up was.

"Oh I think you must have soaked your pull ups there bud."

Conner then blushes embarrassed he wet himself and didn't realize it.

"Hey it's ok you probably just scared yourself alot from the nightmare so let's get you changed."Clark said luckily the basics of how to do so.

Clark then set Conner on his back and removed his luckily dry pants. He then quickly went to the closet and pulled out a new pull up and wipes. He then pulled off the soaked one and wiped him clean then proceeding to put a new pull up on him as well as his pants.

"There nice and dry so time for bed." Clark said as he started to put Conner the right way on his bed

"No! Daddy please stay!" Conner said as he shot up from where he laid.

It took only the sad look on little Conner's face to make Clark crack. He quickly took the little boy into his strong protective arms and laid down on his bed. Clark then got under the covers causing Conner to quickly cuddle up in Clark's chest and fall asleep.

Once the two were both asleep it was quite an adorable sight for the two were entwined together to sleep and at last the two were acting like father and son.


	4. New Plan

It was the next morning and all the mentors went to get up their little protégés. As they did they all walked by to see Clark holding Conner as they slept making all of them smile, even Batman smirked.

Eventually everyone was up and all the mentors were either holding their protégé or at least their hand as they made breakfast. The League had decided they would make the kids pancakes, bacon, and eggs. All the kids were very happy and excited about the food being made particularly Wally who lucky for him Barry knew how much speedsters needed to eat.

Eventually after making over one hundred pancakes they all sat down to eat. Conner sat on Clark's lap as his daddy helped him eat his pancakes. M'Gann was also J'onn's lap who much to her happiness was right next to Superman meaning she was next to Conner. Robin and Zatanna were in a high chairs being fed tiny bits of everything by Bruce. Kaldur ate next to his king his ability to use utinsels just as good as an adults still. Wally ate rapidly using only his hands to eat as he stood on his chair. However Artemis ate respectfully on top of Dinah's lap with Roy sitting next to Oliver.

"You awe sush a pig bawash!" Artemis told the little speedster disdainfully.

"Wha I have a vewy hungwy tummy!" Wally responded quickly as he went back to eating resulting in an eye roll from Artemis.

Soon they were all finished and got ready for the day Flash having to chase Wally, who was in nothing but a pull up, up and down the halls to get him dressed. Then all the mentors played with their now little protégés.

Aquaman played hide and seek with Kaldur in the water enjoying the little boys happy laughter. Green Arrow did archery with Roy and Artemis helping them hold and shoot his comparatively giant bow, smiling wide at their excited reactions whenever they got a bullseye. Superman flew up in the air with Conner tightly in his arms, making sure not to drop him, the little toddler enjoying every moment of it and not to mention the complete and continuous one hundred percent attention of his daddy. Flash raced Wally around the mountain going only about half his usual speed so the little speedster could feel like he was the fastest. Martian Manhunter was laughing as his little niece showed him all the things she could transform into. Black Canary was playing with Zatanna using building blocks, dolls, and other age appropriate toys to entertain her. Batman sat on the couch and played with Robin in his lap bouncing him, tickling him, and doing all the fun things that a father would do with his young child.

For about an hour the mentors played with their protégés having fun experiencing them as young children. Then Doctor Fate came through the Zeta tubes as by Batman's request.

"Recognize Doctor Fate 17."

"Fate you've finally got here, what took you so long?" Flash asked as he came up to him all the while carrying Wally on his shoulders.

"I was busy with other dimensional matters. Now where are the children I need all of them here in order to get a proper reading of the spell that was used." Doctor Fate said very seriously.

All the mentors brought over their little ones many of them refusing to part with their parental figure, partly because of attachment and then partly out of fear of the scary man. Kaldur was the only one who faced Doctor Fate bravely standing in front of Aquaman. However Conner refused to leave the arms of Superman as well as Wally and Artemis from their mentors arms, M'Gann wouldn't let go of her uncle's hand, Robin grasped tightly to Batman's cape, and Roy wouldn't come out from behind Green Arrow and Black Canary, who held a very upset Zatanna. Her memory of her father being taken by Doctor Fate was still very fresh and seeing him so stiff and unfeeling broke her heart. Black Canary lightly bounced her and hugged her tight trying to assure her it was all ok.

"I need them all at least in front of me." Doctor Fate said plainly.

"Come on Roy it's ok he's a friend." Green Arrow said comfortingly as he nudged him from behind him.

Roy moved slowly, grasping Green Arrows free hand the entire time. His age regression had caused him to emotionally become very attached to his mentor due to his rather strange and angsty behavior he was having when he was older.

 _"Leaver ot em siht lleps."_ Doctor Fate chanted as he held out a golden glowing hand towards the kids.

He held it there for thirty seconds with the golden aura shining brightly on the little guys. It then finally stopped and Doctor Fate put his hand down.

"It appears to be non permanent and nothing else was done to them as far as I'm aware."

All the adults gave a look of relief and sadness, relief because nothing bad was done to the kids and sadness because they enjoyed their protégés as toddlers but knew they had to grow up.

"But I'm afraid of this spell is to be undone then you must bring the crystal of life to me so I may undo Klarion's spell."

"I'm afraid that won't be happening and speaking of work of come to take back what's mine." Klarion said as he appeared behind them.

They all turned around in shock to find the witch boy behind them smiling his usual creepy and wicked smile. Wolf who had been napping in the living room then came bolting in standing protectively in front of the kids snarling at the very clear threat.

"What are you doing here Lord of Chaos?" Doctor Fate asked angrily.

"Simply here to take what's mine." Klarion chuckled.

He then opened his mouth and breathed a huge blast of fire at the mentors and their protégés. Wolf and the adults quickly dodged carrying and pulling their little ones out of danger. Wolf immediately gif in front of Superman determined to let nothing hurt Conner as long as he was alive.

"My my aren't we all Mama bears over our little cubs." Klarion taunted.

"What do you want witch boy?!" Batman asked angrily as he held tightly to a scared Robin.

"Well let's just say the light has found something useful to do with my little revenge spell. _Gnirb eht nerdlirhc ot em!"_

Suddenly the kids were being forcefully pulled from their grasps. Both the kids and adults held tightly to each other refusing to let go of what they loved. Bit then Klarion put more force on the spell and sent all the kids flying towards him. Then Fate stepped in and stopped the spell in its tracks.

 _"Rewop lecanc!"_

The kids then froze in midair and then started to fall towards the ground. Luckily all the mentors bolted to catch them and were all successful now holding their now crying and scared kids in a death grip hol.

Doctor Fate and Klarion then faced one another each shooting a beam of either golden or red energy at each other. The beans then collided staying stagnant as they pushed against each other. Fate and Klarion both stood there trying to use their skill to get an edge on the others spell.

"You can't protect them from me forever lord of order I will get them eventually!"

"As long as I am a member of the Justice League then these children are under my protection Klarion so give up before I crush you."

"Fine I'll leave for now but know I will be back and ready to take what's mine!"

Klarion then made a great burst of energy causing a bright flash that temporarily blinded everyone. Once it was gone the adults looked around and then proceeded to try comfort their shaking protégés. One thing on that moment had become perfectly clear to them it was no longer safe to keep the kids at mount justice in this weak state.


	5. Super Family

"Are all the kids ok?" Black Canary asked feeling very distressed.

Everyone responded yes and then went back to comforting their protégés. They were all shaking and crying each one scared of what just happened. By the time they all calmed down each one had fallen asleep clearly in need of a nap after what had just happened.

"So what do we do now we can't keep them here?" Green Arrow asked.

"We have to find somewhere else to keep them somewhere the light wouldn't think of looking." Flash added.

"Klarion won't return long as I'm here but as soon as I leave I can make no guarantee." Doctor Fate told them.

"What if we take them with us?" Superman suggested as he cradled Conner in his arms.

"What do you mean take them with us?" Batman asked suspiciously.

"I mean take them home with us there wouldn't be a safer place. Think about it the light doesn't know our secret identities so the kids would be perfectly safe with us. Plus they wouldn't be so easy to track separated."

"I must agree with Superman it's would be the best plan of action to take and personally I've already been gone from my kingdom long enough." Aquaman stated as he held Kaldur who rested on his head on his shoulder.

"Anyone else agree?" Batman asked.

All the other League members nodded their heads in agreement each feeling their protégés would be the most safest with them in their current state.

"Alright we'll split up and discuss returning the team to normal on a later date."

Everyone agreed and then began to split up each taking their protégés with them except Black Canary who took Zatanna.

"Hey Oliver mind if I join you?" Dinah asked her boyfriend.

"Sure why not it would be good for all parties involved." Oliver said suggestively as he winked at Dinah.

Dinah smiled and rolled her eyes then followed Oliver to the Zeta tubes. They both would've held hands as they teleported but each had their hands full.

Everyone else then took the Zeta tubes home each a little excited and scared to bring their now little ones homes.

Metropolis

Superman soon appeared in an alleyway, Conner luckily undisturbed and still sleeping. Superman smiled at the sleeping toddler and then looked around making sure no one was around. He then used his powers to quickly change into his secret identity of Clark Kent and walked to his apartment.

Within minutes they finally arrived at the apartment after a few weird looks from the other people living together and the owner but Clark simply ignored them. He opened the door very quietly and creeped into his living room then floated above the floor so he could silently get to his bedroom.

Once he got there he gently and quietly set Conner on top of his bed putting his little head on one of the comparatively huge pillows. Able to breath again Clark was back on the ground and started to tiptoe to his bathroom to shower. It had been a long day and a half and he felt like he really needed one. He was about halfway down the hallway about to get to the door when he heard a small little voice call out.

"Daddy?" Conner called out quietly as he looked around the strange room he was in feeling scared of what happened based on the memories he had before he passed out.

"Daddy!?" Conner called out feeling a little more scared.

"Daddy, whewe awe you! Please come back I pwomise I'll be good!" Conner called out already in tears.

Almost immediately Clark flew in to the side of the bed and picked up the distraught toddler. He then immediately started to rock him comforting the little guy that he was still there.

"Hey shhhh shhhh it's ok I'm right here no need to cry buddy and I already know you're a good boy." Clark said comfortingly as he rubbed Conner's little back.

"Whewe wewe you?" Conner asked tears still coming down his little face.

"I was just going to take a shower bud I would've been right back."

"Bu I would have missed you and whewe awe we?" Conner asked at last calming down.

"We're at my apartment bud."

"Wh-why?"

"To keep you safe it was no longer safe to keep you at mount justice so we all split up to protect you guys." Clark explained as he sat Conner down on the bed.

"Ok, whewe's M'Gann?!" Conner then asked distressed.

Clark first chuckled a bit clearly seeing that Conner loved M'Gann even in his toddler state.

"She's ok buddy she nice and safe with her uncle J'onn."

"Oh ok." Conner said happily his happy toddler side coming back.

"Good now you just lay here on the bed and nap for a bit while I take a really quick shower then we'll get something to eat sound good?"

"No! Ake me with you!" Conner called out distressed as he grabbed Clark's giant hand.

"Ok ok, I guess you could use a bath to so we'll do it together."

Conner gave a cheer happy he got to stay with his daddy. Clark then picked Conner up and took him with him to the bathroom. Once there he sat Conner down on the small counter top and started the shower so it could warm up. Then he stripped down and did the same with Conner throwing away his slightly used pull up in the trash. He then held Conner in one arm and used the other to test it, it was the perfect temperature.

Clark then walked into the shower Conner giggling as the streaming water fell on his face. Immediately Clark took the bar of soap and scrubbed it all over the both of them. Then he set Conner on his feet so he wouldn't drop him while he put shampoo in his hair as well as his own. Conner squirmed about feeling tickled as he was scrubbed and cleaned

"Conner come on hold still." Clark said kind of laughing figuring the little boy wasn't used to being washed so it was like a tickle to him.

After washing the shampoo out he then put conditioner in and finished off his shower. Once it was over Clark got both of them towels first wrapping one around his waist. Then wrapped the other around Conner bundling him up nice and snug. He then picked him up and went over to his room setting Conner on the bed and getting into a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and his fake glasses. Then he turned to Conner and realized he didn't have anything to dress him in. He couldn't believe he had forgotten his stuff at mount justice and it wasn't exactly like he could just go now and leave a naked Conner all alone. As he grumbled in frustration suddenly the doorbell rang.

Clark then picked up the towel wrapped Conner and went to the door. He opened it and low and behold there was all of Conner's toddler clothes and pull ups sitting there. He felt both relief and confusion as to how all this stuff was here until he saw a little note. Clark then picked it up and read it.

 _You forgot your kids stuff thought you could use it._

 _-Bruce_

Clark rolled his eyes not surprised by Bruce's actions but was thankful nonetheless. He picked up the stuff and took it inside happy he wasn't going to have to leave Conner naked for the rest of the day.

Clark then went back to his room and set Conner down on the bed. He then unwrapped the towel and slipped on a pull up onto Conner then put on his usual jeans and black Superman t-shirt he loved so much.

"Alright bud let's go get some dinner." Clark said as he picked up Conner who clapped out of excitement.

They then walked about a half mile to a diner Clark liked, nearly the entire time Conner insisting on walking like a big boy but still held Clark's hand the entire way. Once they got there they then went to a booth to wait for a waitress.

"Alright Clark usual steak I'm guessing and- who is this cute little guy?" The waitress asked as she pointed to Conner who was playing with the mini jukebox on the back of the table.

"Oh uh- this is- my cousins little boy I'm watching him for the weekend." Clark said coming up with a story on the spot.

"Oh I see well what do you want honey?"

"Chicken Fingews!" Conner told the waitress excitedly.

"Alright coming up and would you like some apple juice to sweetie?"

"Uh huh!"

"Alright be back in a bit."

Clark sighed at the moment being over and that he was able to come up with the story on the fly. Then he felt Conner wrap around his arm his face looking kind of sad.

"Hey what's wrong Conner?"

"Awe you na my daddy anymowe?" Conner asked heartbroken looking down at the floor.

Clark was about to ask why Conner would think that when he remembered the story he told the waitress. Immediately he wanted to punch himself for not explaining that to Conner especially with how their relationship was just a day ago.

"Oh no of course I'm still your daddy it's just I have to protect my secret identity and you most importantly. If people knew who I was and who you were then bad people would come after you and that would scare daddy a lot. Just alway know that I love you Conner and remember to keep Superman a secret ok."

"Ok daddy!" Conner said as he perked up and hugged Clark tightly.

Clark gladly returned it happy the little boy was so forgiving. He then let Conner sit on his lap as they waited for their food. As soon as it came the two went at their food hungrily Conner getting all messy with crumbs, ranch, and ketchup all over him. Clark laughed and then cleaned him up best he could figuring he would get into pjs once they went back

They paid and then left to go back home, Conner receiving a nice lollipop before they left, with Conner in Clark's arms. The entire way Conner talked about how much fun he had that day with his daddy which made Clark smile wide.

Soon they were back home and immediately Clark changed Conner into pajamas and himself into some sweats. Conner was a bit amped up so the two played a game of hide and seek. Which unfortunately for Clark Conner was a very good hider causing a mini heart attack for him.

"Conner please come out daddy can't find you!"

"I'm wigh hewe Daddy!" Conner yelled out happily as he ran up to jump to Clark.

Immediately Clark caught the precious little boy and officially decided they wouldn't play anymore hide and seek. Plus it was getting late and Conner was looking sleepy plus he should get to bed since he had work. Boy was it going to be a time with Conner there.

"Alright buddy lets get ready for bed."

"Way can I have milk fiwst?"

"Sure then let's get your teeth brushed."

Clark then grabbed the Superman sippy cup they bought for Conner and filled it with the milk he had in the fridge.

"Here you go bud drink up."

Conner immediately grabbed it and guzzled it down in less than five minutes proceeding to give the empty cup to his daddy.

"Alright let me wash that real quick."

Clark went to wash the cup real quick but as he did so he suddenly heard a crack. He turned around to see a shocked and shaking little Conner with a whole long bottom cupboard hand in his tiny hands.

"I-I- I'm sowwy I didn mean to bweak i pwease don be made ah me!" Conner begged.

"Hey it's ok little guy you don't know your own strength right now Daddy will fix it in the morning now let's get your teeth brushed." Clark said as took the bar from Conner and set it on the counter.

He then picked up Conner and took him to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. He was kind of fussy about it but he eventually got it done. Clark then checked Conners pull up making sure he didn't need a new one before bed.

"You should be good for the night but if you need a change don't be afraid to wake daddy up ok."

"Ok." Conner said immediately running to the large bed and climbing onto it.

Immediately he got in the center of the massive bed and patted the area on his right.

"Daddy you sleep hewe!" Conner proclaimed.

"Ok buddy let me turn out the lights."

"Bu fhe dawk is scawy!"

"Don't worry daddy will be right next to you to protect you."

Conner smiled as Clark turned out all the lights and got into the bed with him. Immediately Clark took the little toddler next to him in his arms cuddling him like a teddy bear. Conner did the same feeling very safe as he was wrapped in his daddy's embrace.

"I love you Daddy." Conner sleepily whispered.

"I love you to Conner." Clark said before he closed his eyes.

At last the two acted like father and son and now were inseparable both day and night. Their love was clearly very strong and at last the awkwardness was gone leaving only a strong bond.


	6. Baby Flash

Central city

Suddenly Barry appeared in an alleyway a little red headed two year old in his arms and a backpack full of the stuff he needed. Barry quickly looked at his nephew making sure the little tyke was still asleep. After doing so he then sped home almost instantly showing up at his door. Barry was unbelievably excited to show Wally to Iris knowing she would flip.

He opened the door and slowly entered and Wally started to wake up.

"Unca Bawwy?"

"Shhhshh we gotta be quiet we're gonna surprise aunty Iris ok." Barry said very quickly putting a finger up to his lips.

Immediately Wally perked up, giggling quietly with excitement to see his aunt, as he put a finger up to his lips to.

"Barry is that you?" Iris called out from the kitchen.

"Yeah it's me and I've got a bit of a surprise for you."

"Well it better be a good one because I was alone and worrying all night last night. You could have at least told me you were going to be gone all night."

"Sorry babe but believe me you'll like this surprise."

Barry slowly entered the kitchen with his hands behind his back which Wally stood on.

"Well here it is."

Iris turned around and saw little Wally hanging onto Barry's back making her gasp in surprise.

"Hi Auny Iwis!" Wally greeted excitedly as he held his arms out.

Iris almost instantaneously grabbed Wally cuddling him and kissing his little head.

"Well hi there little gingerbread man!" Iris greeted excitedly as she ran her fingers through his red hair.

Wally immediately loved the nickname and hugged his beloved auntie.

"Barry not that I'm complaining, but how did this happen?"

"Well the team was sent on a mission to DC and then they faced some magic user and he did this to him."

"Wait a minute since when did you believe in magic Mr. Science is the only thing that exists." Iris mocked.

"Well I guess- at some points- it could have- some possibility." Barry said embarrassed at being caught in ratifying the thing he did not believe in.

"Well besides the point all that matters is we have this cute little munchkin now. Would you like to help me in the kitchen gingerbread ?"

"Uh huh!" Wally responded excitedly as he vigorously nodded his head.

"Alright then I'll set you down here and I'll tell you what you can do for me, but don't touch the knives little guy I don't want you to get hurt. Barry why don't you take a shower you look like you could use one, I'll watch Walls for now."

Barry smiled at her as he raced to the shower feeling in great need of one. For about thirty minutes he just stood there thinking over what had happened in the last thirty hours. He loved having toddler Wally around but boy did he forget how much work he was at this age.

After another five minutes Barry was finished and with in seconds was dressed and ready. He then came downstairs and smiled as he saw Iris and Wally making the world's biggest pot of spaghetti. Wally already loved Iris as a teenager but now as a toddler she was like a second mom to him.

Once finished the three sat at the table, Wally in a little booster seat that Barry sped to the store and bought. As usual Barry and Wally ate a lot and at a sonic rate Iris practically laughing at the way they ate. While Barry managed to keep himself clean Wally used his hands to eat and was covered in spaghetti sauce. His red hair practically looked like spaghetti with all the noodles in it.

"I believe someone needs a bath." Barry said as he got up to get his nephew.

"No baf!" Wally shouted as he unbuckled his booster seat and ran.

"Oh no you don't!" Barry proclaimed as he chased after his nephew.

Iris just chuckled having a feeling something like this was going to happen. She then went to get up and do dishes suddenly remembering something she wanted to tell Barry about Wally.

For about ten minutes the chase went on Wally using everything he could including setting up trip wires to keep from getting a bath. Barry never knew Wally could go this fast and all over a bath. He had to think of something if he planned on getting his nephew bathed. Then a brilliant idea came to him something no two year old could resist.

He quickly went and got some chocolate squares from the kitchen and made a trail that would lead straight to him. He eventually led it to the kitchen Iris watching and being fully entertained.

"Oh hey Barry there was something about Wally I wanted to mention. You see when you were showering he had practically flooded his pull up, it nearly leaked.

"Yeah don't tell him you know about this but he kind of soaked the bed at mount justice last night. I didn't want to embarrass him so I kept quiet but I think he might need a little extra protection. Luckily I bought some while I got his booster seat, he may not like it but he needs it."

It was then Barry heard little footsteps coming towards them. He quickly hid behind a wall waiting for his prey to appear. Soon he was now a chocolate covered strawberry with all the chocolate which made him that much more in need of a bath.

"Gotcha!" Barry yelled as he quickly picked up his little nephew.

"Hey pu me down unca Bawwy!" Wally yelled as he tried to squirm out of his uncles arms.

"Oh no you don't my little runaway gingerbread man. You little man need a bath you're positively covered in spaghetti and chocolate."

Wally only squirmed more determined he was not going to get a bath.

"Hey if you're good auntie Iris will make you cookies and we'll watch a movie together."

Immediately Wally stopped for no toddler could resist cookies and potentially snuggle time.

"Chcowat chip?"

"Anything you want buddy all you got to do is be a big boy and take a bath."

"Ok!"

"I see you're not one against bribery." Iris said smugly to Barry.

"Hey it gets the kid to bath doesn't it."

Barry then took Wally upstairs and started to run the bath water. He then undressed his little nephew seeing the full extent of his pudgy toddler body. After that Wally tried to bolt but barely made it down the hallway before he was caught and put in the bath. For the entire first ten minutes he squirmed and pouted as Barry scrubbed him. Then he eventually got use to it and then proceeded to splash the water causing Barry to get quite wet. Soon they were done and Barry wrapped Wally up in a towel now having to dress him. He took him to his room and set him down on the bed.

"Ok gingerbread man I'm going to have put something on you and your not going to like it but I'm going to need you to just deal with it. Can you do that for me bud?"

"Ok."

Barry then breathed deeply and left the room for about a minute. He then came back with a box of diapers and a thing of wipes.

"No!" Wally cried out not wanting to be put in the underwear for babies.

"I'm sorry gingerbread man but you saw how much you wet the bed this morning so I'm afraid you are going to have to wear diapers."

"No Diapees I big boy!"

"I know you are but I'm afraid you just aren't as potty trained as you use to be gingerbread."

Wally then reluctantly agreed to wear them only because Barry promised him he that he would do something fun with him tomorrow. As Barry put the diaper on Wally he blushed a deep shade of red from the sheer embarrassment of being tapped into the fluffy white shame. Once he was done Barry then put on a pair of yellow footie pajamas on Wally. They had the flash symbol on them so this made him very happy.

Barry then picked up Wally and took him downstairs to the living room. Immediately he wanted to get down and run around but unfortunately his bulky diaper not only interfered with his walking but his running to. It slowed him down making him hate his padded underwear even more.

"Hey cheer up gingerbread man look what I made you." Iris said as she kneeled down and presented a large plate of warm chocolate chip cookies.

"Cookies!" Wally cried excitedly as he immediately started to dig into them.

Now while for most toddlers you would stop then at two due to his unbelievably fast metabolism from his powers he could eat pretty much all the sweets he wanted.

"So what movie do you want to watch Wally?" Barry asked as he showed them all the movies he owned.

"Up!" Wally decided excitedly as he pulled out the movie and gave it to his uncle.

"Ok." Barry responded as he started to set up

Iris then pick up Wally and sat him down on her lap putting his plate of cookies on the mini side table next to them. Immediately Wally cuddled up with Iris feeling happy and warm as she got a blanket and put it around the two of them. Barry then sat down and started the movie proceeded to then put his arm around Iris and ruffle Wally's hair.

Wally managed to stay awake for most of the movie laughing madly every time Doug or Kevin was on or Russell and Carl disagreed and were silly. But he fell asleep by the time the finally met Charles Muntz. It really was an adorable site making both Barry and Iris's hearts melt.

"You know should do something fun with him tomorrow." Iris whispered as to not wake up Wally who had adorably and comfortably snuggled up with her.

"Yeah but what exactly?" Barry whispered back.

"Hmmmm Uh what about the state fair that's coming into town tomorrow I'm sure he'd love that."

"Yeah that sounds perfect we'll take him tomorrow just before lunch."

Barry then looked down at his sleeping nephew flashing back to the days when he used to babysit the little tyke. He was so adorable at this age wild and rambunctious to but absolutely adorable. It felt good to go back to those day back before he put himself in danger and gave his uncle a panic attack during every mission.


	7. Own Little Home

Star City

Oliver and Dinah appeared right behind star labs each with very full hands due to all the kids and supplies they needed. It was unfortunately almost a mile walk to Oliver's house but luckily between the two of them they had enough hands to get everyone and everything there.

After about a forty five minute walk they had at last made it to Oli's home. Together the two set Roy, Artemis, and Zatanna on the couch all of them still asleep. However almost immediately after setting them down Roy and Artemis made a human cocoon over little Zatanna. It was quite apparent that the teams bonds were very deep even in this state.

Oliver and quickly snapped a picture of the three finding the little scene absolutely adorable. Dinah and Oliver then went into a separate but nearby room deciding to just let the kids rest for now.

"Man they may be little now but it is not easy to carry two kids and all their stuff for nearly a mile." Oliver said dramatically as he sat down on a couch.

"Yeah definitely a good source of exercise, now I guess we know how parents feel." Dinah joked.

"Ha I guess you're right."

It was then the door to the room they were in creaked a little bit. Both Dinah and Oliver then looked over to see Roy shyly walking over to them.

"Hey buddy I see your up finally, do you need something?" Oliver asked happily as he lifted Roy onto his lap once he came close.

"Um Oliv c-c-can I-?" Roy asked very nervously barely able to finish his sentence.

"What is it bud come on you can ask me anything."

"C-c-can I call you da-da-daddy?" Roy finally got out asking with closed eyes.

Oliver was absolutely shocked Roy had never asked that kind of question. In truth he always viewed Roy as his son and he would have given anything for him to call him daddy or at least Dad.

"Of course you can!" Oliver answered excitedly hugging the little boy tight to his chest.

Roy then smiled widely as he hugged his daddy back feeling a wave of relief fall over him. It was then and more confidently he turned to Dinah.

"Dinah can you be my mommy?"

Dinah felt her heart melt she had known Roy for the longest time and felt like a mom to him. He had unfortunately started to become rather angsty shortly after they met but she still tended to be a mother hen towards him. In fact one of the reasons she had agreed to become the teams den mother was because she thought he was going to be apart of it.

"Of course sweetie!" Dinah responded happily as she then held out her arms.

Immediately Roy hopped into her arms hugging her tightly. Dinah did the same in response happy, even if just for now, Roy finally viewed him as his mother figure. Oliver then put his arms around the two happy to have his family back.

It was then Artemis came into the room Zatanna toddling along with Artemis's help. It was clear the two shared a sisterly bond that was very strong. The two eventually made it over and were immediately picked up by Oliver and Dinah. Though none of them were related it was clear they were a little family already.

They all then went in the living room and played with each other. Artemis and Zatanna played with their toys with Dinah who loved the kind of dynamic she could have with the girls.

"Auny Dinah can we hawe a tea pawty?" Artemis asked excitedly.

"Of course we can I'm sure it would be very fun." Dinah answered happily.

"Fun!" Zatanna cried out as she excitedly clapped her hands.

From there Dinah set up a blanket and got out a bunch of small paper cups and plates from the pantry. She then filled them with water and the girls set up the stuffed animals and dolls that they got when they were transformed. The three had a lot of fun and each of the little girls told Dinah they loved her making her feel like a real mom. It had reminded her how much she loved children and wanted them lots of them.

Meanwhile Oliver and Roy wrestled in the backyard the entire time Oliver letting Roy win. He loved the childish giggle Roy had now and that he could just be with the little boy now instead of the complicated teen he would become.

They continued for about five minutes till eventually Roy just laid on Oliver's chest.

"I love you Roy." Oliver bluntly told Roy.

"I love you to Daddy." Roy responded as he then wrapped his little arms around Oliver's neck.

Oliver smiled widely and hugged his little boy tightly proceeding to stand up. Roy was clearly getting tired so he decided it was time for a nap. Oliver carried him inside only to find Dinah cleaning up as the girls slept.

"I see their all a little exhausted." Oliver whispered.

"Yeah could you put them down to I'm gonna pick up everything real quick."

"Sure, where should I put them down?"

"Would you mind putting them down in your room so they can be together."

"No not at all." Oliver said as he smiled.

Oliver then first took Roy to his room setting him gently down as to not wake him up as well as taking his little shoes off. Then he went back and picked up both Artemis and Zatanna, very gingerly, taking them to his room. He then set them very gently on the bed next to Roy, who immediately cuddled up with his little sisters in a protective hold. Oliver awed at the three and then put a small blanket over them. Then quickly before he left he took his phone out and snapped a picture of the absolutely adorable scene.

He then almost silently closed the door and creeped downstairs successfully getting the kids to nap and not wake up. He then went over to Dinah, who was sitting on the couch, and snuggled right next her. Dinah then pain on his chest smiling at her ever affectionate boyfriend.

"I have to say I had fun with all the kids today." Oliver stated as he held Dinah.

"Yeah it's clear you were quite good with Roy out there it looked like you guys had a lot of fun."

"Yeah we did and you looked like you were right at home with the girls."

"Yeah it was fun getting to connect with them in that way."

"I felt the same way with Roy."

There was then a moment of silence before Dinah spoke again.

"You know Oli if we take this relationship to the next level I want you to know I want kids and a lot of them."

"Well the good thing is I want them to and speaking of them I believe we should take a page out of their book and get some sleep it's been a long day."

"Yeah I agree let's just rest on the couch though I don't want to disturb the kids." Dinah said as she laid on Oliver's chest.

Oliver agreed and then laid down positioning his body to spoon Dinah's. The two were very clearly and truly in love with each other and their relationship was meant to last.

For about an hour the two laid there both fast asleep until a shrill cry was heard throughout the whole house. The two jolted up and looked around trying to see where the noise was coming from. Then the only place it could come from cane to their heads.

"It must be Zatanna!" Dinah stated worried about what could be happening.

She was about to get up when Oliver stopped her from getting up.

"Let me take this!"

He then jolted off before Dinah could say anything running to his room afraid someone was trying to take the kids. He got the door and tipped it open to see Roy and Artemis trying to comfort a wailing Zatanna.

"What happened?"

"She just woke up and started screaming." Roy answered desperately trying to get her to calm down.

"Yeah I hink she was havin a nighmawe." Artemis added on distressed by her little sisters sadness.

Olive then went over and picked Zatanna up holding her close to his chest as he tried to calm her down.

"Hey kiddo it's ok you're ok." Oliver said as he lightly bounced her.

She continued to cry for another ten minutes straight but slowly started to calm down as Oliver continued to sooth her. He lightly bounced her and rubbed her back doing everything he could think of to calm her down.

"See it's all good you're alright, do you think you can tell me about honey?"

"Dady!" Zatanna sobbed out as she held onto Oliver tightly.

Oliver then understood what her nightmare must of been about her father Giovanni. He didn't really know him but he did know it broke Zatanna's heart when he became Dr. Fate.

"Hey I know you miss your dad hon and I didn't know him very well, but I know he wouldn't want you to be sad like this. You have all these friends and people willing to help and if you ever need someone to talk to or call Dad I'm right here."

Zatanna then let out a smile and hugged Oliver with all the little strength her arms could muster. Oliver smiled to happy to know the baby girl could find comfort in him.

"Dady!"

Everyone in the room chuckled and smiled seeing the connection Oliver and Zatanna made in that moment.

Soon after that everyone went down stairs for dinner the entire time Zatanna staying in Oliver's arms. They ordered pizza and all of them sat at the table Roy sitting between Dinah and Oliver, Artemis in a booster seat next to Dinah, and Zatanna in a high chair being fed little bits and pieces of pizza by Oliver.

Eventually they were finished and it was bath time. Dinah took Zatanna and Artemis to the master bathroom while Oliver took Roy to the guest bathroom. Even in the bath the two had fun with the kids who were luckily all good about their baths.

After that they helped the kids get dressed in pajamas making sure to put a new diaper and pull up on Zatanna and Artemis. Artemis had actually not really needed it for all day for she seemed to use the bathroom without a problem, she clearly was a bit more mature than a certain little speedster at this age.

Then Oliver and Dinah took turns watching the kids and showering. Luckily due to their rising relationship Dinah kept some clothes at Oliver's house. It was getting late and all the kids were clearly getting tired each one yawning and rubbing their eyes.

"So where are they going to sleep exactly?" Dinah asked realizing they didn't exactly have the needs for sleeping toddlers.

"Well why don't they sleep with us?"

"You're ok with that?"

"Sure why not no harm can come from it."

Dinah smiled and then picked up Artemis who could barely stand straight. Oliver picked up Zatanna and Roy both cuddling up to their father figure. They quickly walked up to Oliver's master bedroom and placed all the kids in the bed. Oliver then went to close the door and turned out all the lights except the one next to his side of the bed.

"Daddy can you tell us a bedtime story?" Roy asked not quite ready to sleep yet.

"Um I don't really know any and I don't think I have any books you guys would like."

"Well I could tell them a story I know would that be ok Roy?" Dinah then asked.

"Ok!" Roy answered excitedly.

All the kids turned to Dinah who immediately started to tell them the story of Cinderella. They all pretty much fell asleep by the time Cinderella left the ball so clearly she did a good job. Oliver turned out the lights then stretched over and kissed her wishing her sweet dreams and thanking her for the story. The two then rested their head, each of the kids cuddling up to one of them, and then closed their eyes.

The whole scene was quite adorable for in their own way they had become like a mini family of their own.


	8. Big Bat and Baby Bird

Gotham

Suddenly in one of the many alleyways of the great city of Gotham a great flash appeared. Then out from it came Bruce in his civilian clothes with his precious baby bird in his arms. Many would be afraid to be out in the middle of Gotham with their child, but Bruce had a look of try hurting my baby and see what happens on his face.

Bruce then walked nearly a half mile till he was at Wayne manor. He quietly opened the door and then silently walked in.

"Master Bruce I see you have finally returned but where is Master Dick and what is that child doing in your arms?" Alfred asked curiously.

"Well this child is actually Dick he got changed into a baby along with the rest of the team by Klarion after a mission in DC. Then he tried to attack at mount justice just an hour ago so the other mentors all agreed to take our protégés to homes for protection."

"My what a day you have had Master Bruce and poor Master Dick do you have all the supplies we need to take care of him."

"Yes they're all in this bag except I forgot the crib at mount justice so I'll need you to babysit him while I'm gone."

"No need sir we shall simply use the crib we have from your childhood."

It was then Dick started to stir and wake up looking around until he saw Bruce and smiled and reached his arms up.

"Dady!"

"I see someone has been enjoying fatherhood." Alfred stated looking at Bruce suggestively.

Bruce simply blushed Alfred always managing to catch him in a fatherly moment with his son.

"Afed!" Dick then greeted excitedly.

"Hello Master Dick have we had a fun time with daddy so far."

Dick nodded his head ecstatically making Bruce feel warm inside knowing his baby enjoyed him. He then hugged his son who giggled madly from the full and utter affection of his daddy.

"Well I shall go set up master dicks crib and prepare dinner then sir you two have fun." Alfred said with a sly smile as he left for the kitchen.

Bruce rolled his eyes at his butlers skyness then he smelt something stinky. He held Dick out and as he got closer he realized what it was.

"Well I think you need a change."

Dick simply giggled at his father's hardship.

"Your lucky you're cute."

Bruce then took Dick to the living room and set him on his back on the floor. He then kneeled down and took off his backpack and took out the powder, wipes, and diaper for his son. He first took off his little jeans, then undid the straps of his diaper, and then wiped him clean. After that he folded up the dirty diaper and then powdered and diapered up Dick.

Through the whole process the little guy giggled and squirmed making things kind of difficult for Bruce. After that was done he picked him up and started to toss him in the air. Dick had loved every minute remembering his times in the circus in his tiny regressed mind.

"Who's daddy's little bird?" Bruce asked in a babyish tone as he tickled his baby boy.

Dick was now full on laughing loving to see this side of his daddy. Dick knew Bruce loved him but he'd just never fully let go in front of him. Bruce also enjoyed showing this to, he had always shown he loved Dick but never did he get to show his funny cookie side. He just never had the courage to or felt it was appropriate.

"I love you Dick!"

"Ov Dady!"

Then Bruce's dog who heard all the commotion running to the two wanting to join in the fun.

"Ace!" Dick called out happily to the big German Shepherd.

Ace just barked at Bruce to set the baby down so he could investigate and play with the now baby dick.

"Ace no down!" Bruce commanded afraid of Dicks safety with the excited dog.

"Dady!" Dick then pleaded with his irresistible puppy dog eyes.

Immediately Bruce's heart melted causing him to give in and carefully place his little boy on the floor. Dick then crawled over to Ace who immediately started to lick his little face. The two then started to play for a little bit Ace being incredibly gentle and almost motherly with the little baby. He let him pet him, scratch his ears, rub his belly, and even ride him like a horse. Eventually Dick wanted Bruce to join the action signaling he wanted to be picked up by his daddy. Bruce gladly granted his request and picked up his baby.

From there the two played for hours, Ace watching protectively from a distance, with toys, playing airplane, tickling, and Bruce's funny faces. Then eventually Dick started to feel a bit tired resulting in them resting on the couch Dick laying on top of Bruce his big arms wrapped tightly and protectively over his son.

They both rested there for about thirty minutes until Alfred, who quickly snapped a picture of the two, came in and told them dinner was ready. Bruce then picked up Dick and took him to the living room. He then gently put him in the high chair that Alfred got out bringing it close to where he was sitting at the table.

Alfred then brought out a plate and a small bowl of fettuccine Alfredo with chicken. The small bowl was for Damian for all the noodles were cut in fourths and the chicken to itty bitty bites so they would be safe for him to eat.

Bruce thanked him and then proceeded to feed Damian first who loved the meal as show by his ravenous appetite. He scarfed down the food but luckily only got it on himself resulting in many laughs from Bruce.

"Alright buddy lets get you through the bath I believe you could use one." Bruce chuckled as he lifted the messy baby from the high chair.

Bruce then took Dick to his master bathroom and started to fill the giant bathtub. Once it was about a quarter filled Bruce took off Dicks clothes and placed him in the bath keep as tight hold on him so he wouldn't fall and drown. Dick loved the water causing him to pat and splash it happily. Bruce smiled at the boys joy as he scrubbed him down with soap making sure not to get anything in his little eyes.

After a few minutes he at last finished Dicks bath and proceeded to pick him up and wrap him in a nice soft fluffy towel. He then took Dick to his room which Alfred had converted into a half nursery with his bed and crib, a changing table and all his supplies, and all his baby clothes in the closet with his teen clothes.

He then set him on the changing table put a fresh diaper on him and a comfy black Batman. He didn't put any pants on him because it wasn't cold and he didn't want to try and put them on the fidgety baby again so just the diaper was fine for now. Immediately he then picked him up and drew him close leaving a kiss on his little head.

"So what do you want to do now Dick?"

"Moey!" Dick answered as he clapped his hands.

"Movie it is then." Bruce said able to decipher what Dick said knowing how much his son loved movies.

He carried his baby all the way down stairs till they got to the tv then proceeded to show him the movies they owned. After about two minutes of looking Dick finally decided on The Emporers New Groove. Bruce took out the DVD, set it up, and then pressed play. He then sat down on the couch setting Dick nice and securely in his lap.

The two laughed at Kuzco's antics as the movie played on each very entertained by the comedy. Eventually after Kuzco and Pacha headed down the road Dick was fast asleep on Bruce's chest. Bruce smiled and then turned off the TV then proceeded to take Dick to his room.

He silently went up the stairs and then opened Dicks door. He tiptoed to the crib and then started to put him in it but Dick had other plans. Almost immediately his eyes fluttered open and he began to cry reaching for Bruce.

"Dick what's wrong, come on no need to cry." Bruce said comfortingly as he drew Dick close to his chest.

"Dady no ea!"

"Dick it's time for bed now come on let's get in your crib."

"Dady." Dick pleaded as he gave Bruce his sad puppy dog eyes.

Immediately Bruce was under his spell understanding that his son wanted to sleep with him.

"Alright you can sleep with me but it's quite clear that you are going to give me all kinds of trouble with those eyes."

Duck giggled and then gripped onto Bruce's shirT. Quickly Bruce wrapped the little baby up in a blanket he had making sure he was nice and warm for the night. For over an hour he stood there rocking and even singing a little to his little baby. Dick was fast asleep in Bruce's protective arms feeling very at home there. Bruce then looked the clock on the room and saw it was nearly midnight. He knew he'd better get to bed so he quietly left Dicks room and went to his. He gently put Dick on the bed and then went and put PJ's on.

After doing so he returned to his bed and pulled Dick in nice and close to him keeping him in protective hold from the cold and those who would hurt him.. The two cuddled together like a real daddy and son would do showing the true relationship the two had and cherished.


	9. Family and Searching

Atlantis

The underwater portal then flashed to reveal Aquaman floating there holding a sleeping Kaldur to his chest. Arthur smiled at the cute little atlantean child and then proceeded to swim to his kingdom.

He swam for about one hundred feet passing giant sea creatures who lurked beneath the deep. Eventually they made it to the shining city of Atlantis and were greeted by all its citizens who also looked strangely at the child Arthur held.

Soon the two were at the palace and Arthur then swam to the Throne room. Once he got there he saw his beautiful Queen and wife Mera standing there talking with an advisor. She then shortly finished and turned to see her husband swimming towards him.

"Arthur you've returned!" Mera cried out as she swam to her husband.

"Yes I'm sorry for my absence I've been preoccupied with others matters."

It was then Mera noticed the little child laying on her husbands shoulder, he looked kind of familiar.

"Arthur who is this?"

"Oh yes well my love this is actually Kaldur."

"What?! What has happened to him?" Mera asked worried about the now little boy.

"The Team was on a mission in Washington DC when they encountered the Lord of Chaos Klarion. Apparently according to Doctor Fate he used a spell on them with the Crystal of Life and turned them into young children."

"Oh my poor children but why did you bring him back?"

"We were just attacked by Klarion and it was no longer safe to keep them at Mount Justice so we all decided to take our Protégés to our homes."

"I see well Kaldur is always welcome back in Atlantis so he can make himself at home here. Also you should go find your advisors I'm sure they would like to speak with you."

"Of course but could you take Kaldur while I do so?"

"Of course my love I will gladly take him."

It was then Kaldur started to wake up rubbing his eyes as he let the salt water fill them.

"My King where are we?"

"Alas little one you have awoken and we are back at Atlantis my child."

"Home!" Kaldur squealed excitedly as he frantically looked around his salt water home.

"Yes young one now I must go speak with my advisors and Mera is going to take care of you. I will be back as soon as I can do you think you can wait for me till then?"

Kaldur nodded happily loving his Queen Mera as much as his King.

"Alright then come to me little one." Mera smiled as she held her arms out.

Kaldur smiles back as he swam from his kings arms into Mera's hugging her tightly around her neck. Mera then nuzzled the sweet little boy both of them then waving Arthur off as he left to go see his advisors.

"So little one what shall we do while our King is gone?" Mera asked as she adjusted little Kaldur on her hip.

"Can we play with Tula and Garth?" Kaldur asked wanting to see his friends again even in his child state.

"I'm afraid their off on a mission right now but they should be back tomorrow so will playing with me be alright?"

"Yes Queen Mera!" Kaldur answered excitedly even though he was a little disappointed about not seeing his friends yet.

From there the two went out to the palaces ocean garden and played for hours. Mera chased Kaldur around, used her magic to make funny creatures for him, and even just cuddled with the very affectionate little boy who very much viewed her as a mother figure.

Eventually Kaldur got tired and Mera took him inside for a nap on her and Arthur's bed. He was so small compared to it that Mera couldn't help but awe at the little boy. However before she left the room she left a nice kiss on his forehead resulting in a smile as he became a little bundle on the bed.

For about two hours he was out and in that time Arthur had come back. He proceeded to tell Mera about a predicted from Black Manta that was coming. Telling her how it worried him especially since Mera has just become pregnant with their child. She told him not to worry about since she could very easily defend herself but that there was something else he should be worrying about.

"He'll find out eventually you can't keep the secret forever."

"But Mera he's not ready to find out it would crush him."

"Arthur it will be better if you just told him rather than him finding out through someone else."

"Huh I'll tell him soon but not yet he still needs a little time to mature and understand why I did what I did."

"My King?" Kaldur asked tiredly as he stood in a doorway.

"Hello my child come here." Arthur told Kaldur who smiled and swam to his mentor.

Arthur then settled him, his face facing his, on his lap making sure the boy wouldn't fall off.

"Did we enjoy our nap and time with Queen Mera today little one?"

"Yes My King it was a most enjoyable day." Kaldur told Arthur joyfully.

"Very good now I do believe that dinner is almost ready and I'm sure your very hungry so why don't we eat?" Arthur rehtoricaly asked as he stood up with Kaldur in his arms.

Kaldur nodded his head as he sat in Arthur's arms happy to finally spend more time with his father figure. From there they went to the royal dinning room and had a traditional Atlantean meal together. As they are they laughed and enjoyed one another's company the entire time Kaldur sitting on Arthur's lap.

Soon they were finished and it was getting late meaning that a certain little boy was already getting tired. Mera and Arthur decided it was time for bed, Arthur gently and quietly carrying Kaldur to their bedroom.

They then got to the bed and set Kaldur in the middle the two of them proceeding to change into sleeping clothes. After doing so they got into bed Kaldur immediately cuddling up with Mera making the two smile at the little child. As they all then closed their eyes to sleep both the king and queen thought over how much they enjoyed having a child around. Both knew it wasn't always easy to have one but that day made them more excited for their to come and bring untold joy to them.

Chicago

With a flash J'onn appeared beside his apartment complex holding his little niece in his arms. He then quickly changed into his human for and reluctantly woke up his niece.

"M'Gann M'Gann child I need you to wake up." J'onn whispered gently.

"Uhh Uncle J'onn?" The little Martian girl asked sleepily.

"Yes it's me little one now I need you to change into your human for can you do that for me?"

"Ok." M'Gann answered happily.

She closed her eyes and her skin slowly changed to the pale complexion of her human form.

"Good girl now I need you to do exactly as I say as we go into my apartment and try not to make too much noise ok?"

M'Gann nodded as she adjusted her self in her uncles arms to sit up straight. J'onn smiled at his funny little niece as he then moved towards his apartment complex. He then knocked on the door only to be greeted by the complex owner Mrs. Berkowitz.

"Mr. Jones I wondered where you where when you didn't come back last night, and who is this lady right here?"

"This is my niece Megan she'll be staying with me while my brothers out of town."

"My how adorable she is how, old are you honey?"

"Fwee" M'Gann proclaimed proudly as she held our three tiny fingers.

"Awe you are so cute here have a piece of candy honey." Mrs. Berkowitz said as she gave Megan a piece of chocolate..

"Hank you!"

"Anytime honey, now goodbye you two and have a good night."

J'onn and M'Gann then went upstairs got into the small apartment, it wasn't much but it was home. M'Gann however just looked at it with winder having never visited her uncle's place before.

"So M'Gann do you like it?"

"I love I!"

"Good now what shall we do today little one?"

"Can we wash Hello Megan?!" M'Gann asked excitedly.

"Of course let me just get my computer."

M'Gann squealed happily and then went to the big comfy recliner in the small living room to wait for her uncle. J'onn went to his room and got his computer then went to his recliner. He quickly lifted M'Gann up and then sat down searing her on his lap. He then flipped open his laptop and played the videos he knew his niece loved so much.

For three hours the two laughed at Megan's antics and misadventures finding the cheesy old comedy very funny. Soon the two got hungry so J'onn ordered some take out Chinese for him and his niece. After they ate M'Gann decided to play a game of hide and seek with her uncle who could seem to always find her no matter where she hid even in camouflage mode. Let's just say her thoughts and giggles were a little hard to ignore.

Soon after that the two decided they should shower off. Luckily J'onn didn't need to go in the bathroom with M'Gann since Martians were able to bath themselves from the time they were M'Gann's current age. He politely let the little girl bath first patiently waiting but carefully listening incase she needed something.

After about five minutes the little girl came out transforming her clothes into a cute long purple nightgown appropriate for her current age. She seemed to love to twirl in it making her feel like the princesses she saw in the movies. J'onn smiled at his niece and then picked her up and set her on his bed. He didn't have a bed that he thought was safe enough for her so he figured she could just sleep in his bed with him.

Then before he took his shower he told M'Gann to stay in the bed since he didn't want her to get hurt while he wasn't keep watch over her. M'Gann willingly obeyed and proceeded to just close her eyes as her uncle showered.

After another five minutes J'onn was finished and came out of the bathroom to find M'Gann curled up and asleep. J'onn smiled and then changed his clothes into pajamas and his appearance back to his normal green self. He then climbed into bed and drew little M'Gann close to his warm chest, which she immediately clung to immediately returning back to her green form.

With in minutes the two were deep asleep each loving each other and displaying the very evident bond they had.

Cadmus

In a secret dark meeting hall The Light met discussing the plan of the witch boy.

"You failed to retrieve them!" Lex Luthor yelled at Klarion.

"Well not exactly more like interferes with retrieving."

"Uuuuugghhh great you present this plan to us you fail to complete it and now we can't even execute it."

"Explain to me why we are even doing this cockamamie thing exactly." Queen Bee asked frustrated by this whole scheme.

"Because with the children as leverage we can make the Justice League give over the Phantom Zone projector. In which we can free General Zod and have our own kryptonian on our side. Now since our lord of chaos has failed we will simply have to retire the children ourselves."

"But how exactly they were all scattered who knows where after our first attack so how do we find them? Not to mention they ha Ra the Leagues protection now!"

"Let's just say there are other methods."

Lex then pulled out a screen with seven dots on it.

"This is a DNA tracker I invented after I managed to get DNA samples from all of them. With this we can find the exact location of all of them."

"You never fail impress us Luthor."

"I know now let's find out prey shall we?"


	10. A Day Gone Wrong

Metropolis

Clark and Conner were fast asleep but unfortunately the ringing of an alarm clock went off. As Clark adjusted to the light coming from the window he smiled as he saw the very sleepy Conner rubbing his eyes and yawning. Clark then quickly turned off his alarm and faced his son.

"Good morning Conner how did you sleep last night?"

"Good Daddy!" Conner answered happily as he then hugged Clark.

Clark hugged the little guy back happy to have a good relationship with Conner now. He also heard the squish of Conners pull up indicating it was quite full. He pulled on Conners pajama pants and looked at it and just as he thought it was quite yellow meaning it was time to change him.

"Looks like your quite full there buddy we better get you changed."

Conner this time nodded his head not as embarrassed by his state anymore. Clark quickly set him down and then took off his pants, then taking off his pull up and wiping him up, and then he tossed the used one and slipped a new on one his son. He decided not to put the pants back on him figuring it was fine for now for Conner to wear just the pull up.

"Alright buddy lets have some breakfast then I need to get ready for work." Clark said as he lifted his son up and rested him on his hip.

He carried Conner to the kitchen and started preparing some eggs for them both. After he was done cooking he set Conner on the counter and served him up a full plate.

"Yummy Daddy!" Conner said in a very cute way as he ate his eggs ravenously.

"I'm glad you like them Conner!" Clark responded with a smile as he patted the little boys head.

The two spent about five minutes having breakfast the entire time Clark laughing at how messy Conner was. Then it came time for them to get dress Clark putting Conner in a new pair of jeans and black Superman shirt. He then got ready himself in his usual suit putting his pseudo glasses on to be official Clark Kent. Then he picked up his briefcase in one hand, put on a backpack he packed with stuff for Conner including toys, a blanket, snacks, and extra pull ups, and then he picked up Conner in the other arm.

From there he walked out of the building and to the Daily Planet. As soon as they got there Clark watch happily as Conner's jaw dropped from seeing the giant newspaper building. He then walked through the rotating door and to the elevator where proceeded to have a chat with Conner.

"Alright Conner while we are here I need you to be on your best behavior and be very quiet. Daddy is going to be busy with work so I need you to entertain yourself, but I promise we'll spend the rest of the day together ok buddy."

"Ok Daddy!" Conner responded with a cute little smile.

"Good boy." Clark said rewarding his son with a kiss on his cheek.

Conner giggled and then hugged his daddy tightly and kissed him on the cheek showing just how much he truly loved him. Soon the elevator arrived on Clark's floor opening to the busy and bustling floor of the reporters. As Clark walked towards his office he was given many stares and looks all curious and shocked that Clark had brought a child to work with him.

He soon got to his office and shut the door gently setting Conner on the floor. Conner immediately began to wonder around the office curious about what it all was. Clark then set the blanket in the bag on the floor setting all the toys he brought for Conner.

It was then Lois came in distracted by a bunch of typed up papers consisting of memos, stories, and research for their next piece.

"Hey Clark I think I found more information for the Manchester piece I just need you to-" Lois said as she stopped stunned by seeing Clark setting out a blanket and toys.

"Hey Lois." Clark said not even realizing what he was doing was odd in any way.

"Uh Clark what's up with all of this?" Lois said as she motioned to the toddler stuff.

"Daddy whas this?" Conner asked excitedly as he ran around the corner holding a stapler.

It was then Conner saw Lois and was scared by the stranger causing him to run and hid behind his daddy. Lois just stood there stunned by the little boy who looked shockingly like Clark and even called him daddy!

"Uh Clark you realize this isn't a daycare center?" Lois said snarkily not really knowing how to feel or react to Conner.

"Look Lois this is Conner it's a long story but he is my son. I swear I didn't cheat on you so could I please just explain this later and in private.

There was a long pause as Lois processed what Clark said but then she knew what to do.

"I guess that's fine, but then what's your name little guy?" Lois said as she crouched down to look at the hiding Conner very curious about the little boy.

Lois actually really liked children it just was quite a surprise to see one at work and with Clark of all people who didn't even have any other relationship except with her.

"Come on bud introduce yourself to Lois." Clark said as he gently pushed Conner in front of her.

"H-h-hi miss I's Conner." Conner introduced himself shyly.

"Well hi Conner, so what do you think about the Daily Planet?" Lois asked kindly with a warm welcoming smile.

"It's real big." Conner said more confidently as he began to see Lois was a nice lady.

"Yeah it is, so Clark exactly what do you plan to do with this little man her?" Lois said as she lightly tickled Conners little belly.

Conner immediately started to giggle and fidget already liking Lois a lot. He even got so brave as to hug her making Lois smile and hug the little boy back. Clark smiled at the two happy they liked each other.

"Well I figure he could just play around my office and maybe even help me with a few simple things."

Conner gasped at the very thought of getting to help his daddy at work.

"Well then I guess I'll see you two later and here's the stuff for the Manchester piece. Bye Conner it was nice meeting you make sure you don't let your "daddy" make you bored." Lois stated with sarcasm and laughter as she waved goodbye.

"Bye Bye miss Wois!" Conner waved happily back.

Lois smiled and then closed the door behind her still very curious about the little boy she just met.

"Alright Conner you do whatever want while I'm working but you have to keep quiet and stay in my office ok."

"Ok can si wih you first." Conner said giving him his irresistible puppy dog eyes.

"Of course buddy you sit right here." Clark answered as he lifted Conner onto his lap unable to resist the little guys adorable pleads.

Conner snuggled up in his daddy's lap feeling very comfortable there for about fifteen minutes then he wanted to play. He walked around the office fiddling with the printer paper and observing the office supplies that just looked so interesting. Then he went to the blanket Clark set up and played with the blocks and other toys Clark brought for him. His favorite was the Superman action figure he got because it reminded him of his daddy. Then he ate some snacks that were packed in the backpack. After all that he felt tired so he fell asleep on the blanket.

Clark smiled thinking his son looked absolutely adorable as he slept peacefully. For about two hours the little toddler napped peacefully dreaming of flying on his own. Meanwhile Clark was busy getting work done typing up and researching events for the paper.

It was then that Conner started to wake up from his nap rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Hey buddy did you enjoy your nap?" Clark asked as he crouched down to his son.

"Uhu!"

"Good well we have about two hours till lunch think you can wait till then I promise we'll go somewhere good."

"Ok Daddy!" Conner said as he hugged Clark tightly.

"Good boy!" Clark said as he hugged his baby boy back.

For about an hour Conner entertained himself some more playing with his toys and wondering the office very excited when ever his daddy gave him a task to do like stapling or putting a paper in a folder. However soon he felt his stomach rumble and the need to go to the bathroom. Usually he would have just gone in his pull up but this time it was coming from the other end. He would have ran up to his daddy but he was on the phone and he didn't want to disturb him. After all one of the rules he was given was he had to be quiet. But Conner had to go potty so he ran to Clark.

"Daddy." Conner whispered as he urgently pulled on his suit leg.

"Shh Conner give me a minute I'm on the phone."

"Bu Daddy I need a go-"

"Conner shhh no not you sir!"

"Bu Daddy I-"

"Conner be quiet!"

Conner was then so startled by the sudden command that he couldn't hold it anymore. His face froze as he felt the weight fill the back of his pull up leaving him utterly mortified. Clark was soon finished with the call and turned to have a talk with Conner.

"Now Conner! You know I told you that you had to be quiet-"

Clark then noticed the shocked look on his son's face immediately starting to worry him.

"Conner what's wrong? Conner buddy what happened?!" Clark asked distressed as he kneeled down to Conner's level.

It was then he caught a whiff of something stinky making him realize what was wrong.

"Oh no Conner did you-"

"Yesssssss immmmmm immmm sorrrrrryyyyy!" Conner cried shamefully.

"Hey Hey it's ok shhhhhh shhhhhhh it's not your fault daddy should have listened to you it's not your fault." Clark said reassuringly as he hugged and rubbed little circles on Conners back.

Eventually calmed down a bit but still felt very uncomfortable in his soiled pull up. Clark could definitely see it so he got the bag with wipes and extra pull ups.

"Alright let's get you cleaned up and daddy promises he'll pay more attention next time ok."

Conner nodded and gripped his clearly very loving daddy tightly wanting nothing more than his love. Clark then walked out of his office receiving more stares from the other workers but quickly shut them down determined to let no one even remotely hurt his baby boy.

Soon they got to the one stall bathroom and Clark locked the door. He then got out a changing mate, that flash got him just in case, and laid it on the floor. He then gently set Conner down on it and undid the luckily come apart sides of his pull up. It was a nast sight but Clark braved through it and cleaned Conner quickly proceeding to wrap up the pull up and throw it away. Then he slid a new pull up on Conner, which felt really nice to him, and picked him up. After that the two left the bathroom and Clark decided he would take a slightly early lunch.

The two had a lovely time, the whole time Clark trying to reassure Conner he loved him and would never get angry at him when he did nothing wrong. The went to a nearby burger place and had some nice bonding time. They ate, colored together, and also cuddled a bit now doing it naturally like any father and son would.

They then went back to the Daily Planet and finished out the day with no further accidents except the usual pee. They then went home and Clark got in regular clothes and packed more in the bag deciding he would show Conner more of metropolis.

The little boy was quite excited as he saw all the cool things they had there and also that he was held by Clark the entire time. They spent two hours looking around until they stopped at a local square for a rest where they met Lois.

"Well hello you two I see were enjoying our time together."

"Yeah I just thought it would be fun to show Conner around metropolis a bit."

"I see well do you like it here Conner?" Lois asked as she crouched down to Conner.

"Uh huh it's really big and priy."

"Yeah it is well do you mind if I sit next to you guys?"

The two shook their head and then sat and talked with Lois for a bit until suddenly a crash was heard as well as screams.

"AAAAHHH it's Lex Luthor!" A citizen cried out as Lex Luthor cane flying in smashing everything in his path.

Lex Laughed evil has he destroyed all in his path causing people to panic and run around rapidly. Clark shielded Conner and held Lois's hand tightly as pushed through the crowd. He eventually got to a clear spot and gave Conner to Lois.

"Keep him safe I have to go take down Luthor!"

"Daddy no!" Conner cried out as he began to squirm in Lois's arms scared to lose his daddy.

"It's Alright buddy daddy's got this!" Clark assured as he ran off to go fight Luthor.

"Be careful!" Lois called out always afraid when her boyfriend went to fight Luthor.

Within seconds Clark appeared as Superman and began to pound at Luthor. Conner watched in awe as his daddy fought Luthor at last staying calm in Lois's arms.

For nearly half an hour the two battled it out the entire time Conner cheering his daddy on. But then as Luthor was about to punch Superman he grabbed the arm leaving some time for questioning.

"Alright Luthor what do you want?!"

"Let's just say it's not about you but rather something precious to me that I'm going to cash in for now please."

Luthor pressed a button and opened a stash of Kryptonite hidden in the palm of the arms Superman held. Immediately it weakened him and sent him crashing to the ground.

"Clark!" Lois called out knowing what that stuff did to her boyfriend.

"Daddy!" Conner screamed tears rushing down his eyes.

"Now go my true target!"

Luther then came after Lois who immediately began to run keeping Conner shielded in her arms. But unfortunately she tripped leaving her defenseless against the mad billionaire. However much to her surprise he wasn't after her but little Conner who was ripped from her arms.

"No Conner!" Lois yelled as she tried to grab him but it was to late.

"Wois Daddy hewp me!" Conner cried helplessly as he grew farther and farther away from his daddy and Lois.

The sobbing Conner was then placed in an orb and stuck in a hole in the robots arm.

"Now that I have that I'll be going and Superman if you want the little Superbrat I'm afraid you'll have to come find me and the light now goodbye!" Luthor said as he then rocketed into the sky and Conner him.

"No Conner No!" Clark cried out tears rushing through his eyes as his precious little baby was taken away with his greatest enemy.


	11. Little Arrow Family

Star City

As the light flooded the master bedroom of Oliver's house he slowly began to wake up. He smiled as he saw Zatanna sleeping on his chest, Artemis snuggled up with Dinah, and Roy all twisted up in the covers in the middle of them.

It was then Zatanna started to wake up her little eyes fluttering open and funny little smile directed at him.

"Well good morning sweetheart how did you sleep last night?"

"Goo Dady!" The little girl squealed.

Oliver smiled at her as he then proceeded to raise her up in the air making her laugh uncontrollably. Then Artemis, Dinah, and Roy woke up smiling and laughing at the happy baby girl.

After they spent a few more minutes in bed they all got up and headed to the kitchen for breakfast. Dinah fed Zatanna some little bits of toast with peanut butter and jelly. While Oliver poured Artemis and Roy bowls of cereal he luckily had in his house.

From there Oliver and Dinah tag teamed on getting all the kids changed and ready for the day. They put Zatanna in a red stary onesie with black jeans, Artemis in a green tank top, camo jeans, and little combat boots, and Roy in a maroon sweater and black jeans.

After that they let the kids play for about an hour while Dinah went off to the store to get a few necessities they needed. Once an hour had passed Oliver decided that he should do something with the kids since they pretty much were kept inside for two days straight.

"So what are we going to do today kids?" Oliver asked wondering how he was going to entertain them.

All three looked at each other none of them quite sure of what to say. But then an idea popped into their heads after they caught a glimpse of one of their stuffed animals.

"The Zoo!" They all cried out excitedly.

"Ok then sounds like something fun." Oliver agreed figuring it would be a good way to get them outside.

"Yeah there will be lots of different things to see so it'll be lots of fun!" Dinah chimed as she walked in getting the kids even more excited.

Before they all headed out Dinah packed a bag with extra diapers and wipes for Zatanna, snacks, hats, water, and several other things she thought they might need. Then she and Oliver both put all three of the car seats that Dinah bought at the store in Oliver's little car. It luckily had a decent sized back seat, being a nice but smaller car, so it was able to fit the three car seats they had.

Once they both buckled up the kids they headed off to the local zoo. All the kids were bouncing up and down as soon as they got into the parking lot. From there they paid and then entered the zoo all the kids eyes bulging with wonder.

The Star City zoo was quite well known for having a very eclectic and large sloo of animals. Everything from pairanas to orangutans was there. Roy like any other four to six year old boy loved the tough looking animals so all the jungle and prairie cats like lions and tigers were his favorite. Artemis was a fan of the birds loving their colorful feathers and magnificent wings. Zatanna loved the aquarium absolutely mesmerized by all the fish and other sea creatures particularly the dolphin.

They wondered about the zoo for nearly three hours admiring all the animals they saw. It was all so amazing to the little ones with Oliver and Dinah.

They were eventually getting near the end of their visit to the zoo and decided to see the monkeys last. At the moment Oliver had Zatanna in his arms while he held Roy's hand and Dinah held Artemis so she could see the primates fooling around.

"Dinah ook a tha funny baoon!" Artemis laughed as she pointed to the baboon dancing around.

"Yeah that's very funny Artemis, have you had a good day so far honey?"

"Uh huh I weaw woved I I wove you Dinah!" Artemis said as she then hugged Dinah tightly.

"I love you to Artemis!"

Dinah then returned the hug, happy the little girl liked her. Once they were done they all headed out of the zoo. As they left Dinah and Oliver quickly started to notice the kids were barely able to keep their eyes open.

Then as soon they got them all buckled up they all passed out. Dinah and Oliver smiled as they drove off deciding they would put them down for a nap then they would serve them lunch.

With in fifteen minutes they were back a Oliver's house and both adults then proceeded to gently take them out of the car and upstairs to Oliver's bedroom. They then gingerly set them down putting a nice large blanket on top of them smiling as they adorably slept.

They then quietly walked out of the room heading down stairs and plowing down on the couch.

"Geesh kids are a lot of work!" Oliver stayed as he slumped on the couch.

"Yeah but you have to admit their also so much fun." Dinah rebuttal loving every moment of that day.

"Yeah I definitely had fun I really like that Zatanna sees me as a father figure. I just hope that she is still comfortable with me after we fix this."

"Oli I'm sure she'll love you just as much you've shown her fatherly love that she hasn't received since Giovanni became Doctor Fate."

"I guess you're right now what are we going to do while the kids nap?"

"Hmmm well why don't we have a little ourselves in the guest bedroom."

Dinah then gave Oliver "the look" immediately making him understand what she wanted to do. The two then held hands as they walked over to the guest bedroom ready to got some "personal" couple time.

Two hours later

Dinah and Oliver where in the kitchen fixing themselves some lunch having finished their "special" time about an hour ago, figuring they should be decent for when the kids got up. They were currently fixing up some chicken noodle soup figuring it would be a good option for the kids when they were up.

Then not five minutes after they ate Roy came down holding little Zatanna and also Artemis's hamd.

"Hey Guys hope you had a good nap, you hungry?" Dinah asked them.

All of them nodded ecstatically ready for a little food to eat. Dinah then went to prepare three bowls of soup while Oliver put Zatanna in her high chair and Roy and Artemis on the comparatively high chairs around his table.

Dinah then came around putting a bowl of soup and a spoon in front of the kids, beside Zatanna whom she decided she would feed this time. As they ate Oliver then had a brilliant idea of something to do after they were finished.

"Hey kids how about we go to the park after lunch?"

All three cheered loudly ready to go out and release some infamous toddler energy. As soon as they were finished both adults made sure the kids where appropriately dressed for the kind of chilly weather.

Once all nice and snug the little family walked over to the nearby park letting the kids mess around there. Roy went directly to the playground while Zatanna and Artemis played in the sandbox perfectly content with their choice of activity.

As the kids played Dinah and Oliver sat on a nearby bench making sure the kids were safe.

"Woy!" Artemis called up from the bottom of the jungle gym Zatanna holding her hand.

"What is it Artemis?!" Roy asked worried something was wrong with his pseudo little sisters.

"Can we pway wif you?"

"Yeah, i'll help you guys up here."

Roy then climbed down and picked up Zatanna holding Artemis's hands as the walked up the small stairs to the jungle gym. As soon as they were up there they were all laughs and giggles as they ran around the entire time both Artemis and Roy keeping a close eye on Zatanna.

"So how much longer do you think they'll be like this?" Oliver asked Dinah wanting her opinion on it.

"I don't honestly know it's could be weeks for all we know."

"The thing is I don't know if I want them to turn back I like having Roy like this and Zatanna is so sweet same with Artemis."

"I feel the same way I wish they could be ours and we could have our little like this."

"Yeah who knows maybe it could be someday."

"I'm afraid that day is not today."

It was then Oliver and Dinah felt an extreme dizziness and nausea meaning one thing.

"Count Vertigo!" Oliver managed as his head spun.

"Hello Green Arrow I See we are having a nice family outing today." Count Vertigo commented snarkily.

"Don't you dare touch them!" Dinah yelled even though she could barely see straight.

"Oh don't worry I'll take good care of them."

As the adults continued Roy turned around noticing one of his daddy's enemies, he knew he had to go help them.

"Zatanna Artemis Mommy And Daddy are in trouble we need to help them!"

With that the little children ran to their pseudo parents only to be caught by Count Vertigo's cronies. The three kids struggled and squirmed but the goons would not let go.

"Ah now I have what I came for so I'll be going." Count Vertigo said as he walked away but still using his powers to keep Dinah and Oliver down.

"Noooooooo!" Both adults cried out feeling helpless as the kids were taking away.

"Daddy Mommy help us!" Roy called out as the goons then started to walk off.

It was then the little family was split as Count Vertigo and his goons dragged them to a limousine and drove off officially tearing apart what they had.


	12. Speedsters at The Fair

Central City

As the sun began to rise Barry slowly opened his eyes only to be set on not only Iris but also a tiny pair of yellow feet. Barry smiled knowing how wild his nephew could be in his sleep so he wasn't surprised to find him completely upside down under the covers.

He then gently nudged Iris having a wicked idea of something to do to his little nephew.

"Iris." Barry whispered until his wife was awake.

"Barry what is -?"

Barry shushed Iris as he pointed to the pair of little yellow feet between them. Immediately Iris got the message and knew what her husband wanted. The two adults smiled at each other as they then proceeded to tickle the tiny little feet in front of them.

Almost instantly little Wally began to laugh and squirm being very ticklish in his feet. For nearly three minutes this went on Barry enjoying the toddlers laugh immensely.

"Unca- Baw-wy aun-y Iw- is sop-I!" The little speedster laughed out of breath.

Iris and Barry stopped then proceeding to pick up his little nephew and snuggle him. Wally gladly relished in it nuzzling his favorite uncles chest.

"Good morning gingerbread man how did you sleep?"

"Gu!"

"Good now how about we get you changed this morning?"

Wally immediately blushed remembering he had to wear diapers now. Flash just ruffled the little toddlers flaming locks and then got out of bed to pick him up.

"I'll get started on breakfast then see you there gingerbread man." Iris said as she then kissed his cute little cheek resulting in a cute little smile.

As she then left Barry took Wally over to the front of the bed and set him on his back. He then quickly took out a fresh diaper and the box of wipes and proceeded to clean his nephew up.

"Ohh you're quite wet buddy."

"Sowwy." Wally said quite apologetically.

"Hey it's ok you're just a little guy now let's just get you cleaned up."

Wally smiled at his uncle's kindness as he was then changed into a new diaper and zipped up in his onesie again.

"Alright gingerbread man lets go have some breakfast!" Barry said excitedly as he then picked up Wally.

Wally clapped his hands loving to eat especially his aunts cooking. The two eventually got down stairs greeted by the smells of bacon, pancakes, and eggs. Eagerly Barry put Wally in his booster seat and started to set the table.

With in minutes Iris was done cooking and with the help of Barry had the food all set in seconds. They all then sat down and began to devour the food just as the two did at dinner the other night resulting in yet another eye roll from Iris.

Soon they were all finished and yet again Wally was a complete mess resulting in Iris getting a washcloth and wiping off his cute little face. Then she lifted him from his booster seat and let him run around and play. This went on for about fifteen minutes until Barry came around him.

He sat down on the couch and watched his little nephew having fun just running around. He did this for a few seconds until he decided it was time to tell the funny little toddler.

"Wally can you come over here?" Barry asked as he held out his arms.

Wally immediately turned and then ran to his Uncle's arms smiling widely as he was picked up and snuggled to Barry's chest. Then Wally as set on his uncle's lap only to be bounced on his knee for a quick second causing adorable little laughter.

"Hey Wally guess what?"

"Wha?!" Wally asked excitedly.

"It's a surprise so close your eyes."

Wally immediately smiled and then covered his eyes with his little hands. Barry then quickly pulled out a brochure out of his back pocket and held it in front of his little nephew.

"Ok open your eyes."

Wally immediately then removed his hands only to be confused by the paper in front of him since he couldn't read but it was really colorful.

"Whas tha Unca Bawwy?"

"It's a brochure for the state fair gingerbread man me and Auntie Iris are going to take you."

"Weawwy!" Wally answered excitedly.

"Up were going to all get dressed and then we'll head out so let's get you dressed ok." Barry said as he rose up resting Wally on his hip.

"Ok!" Wally responded excited to go to the state fair.

Barry then proceeded to take Wally back to his and Iris's bedroom and set him on the floor. He then quickly got out some little clothes consisting of a little yellow t-shirt, red shorts, and Flash themed sneakers. He first unzipped the little yellow onesie taking each and every arm and leg out until Wally was in nothing but his diaper.

Then just as Barry went to grab the shirt Wally bolted off determined not to get clothes back on. He got about two hallways away before Iris caught the tiny little speedster keeping him tightly in her arms.

"Now what do you think you're doing my little runaway gingerbread man?" Iris asked as she then tickled Wally's pudgy little belly.

"No close!" Wally laughed.

"I'm afraid the state fair doesn't allow in little boys without any clothes on." Iris warned as she took Wally back to their room.

"Bu Auny Iwis!" Wally pleaded with his sad puppy dog eyes and quivering lip.

"No but's except your diapered one in shorts. Barry can you pack his diaper bag while I get him dressed?" Iris asked her husband as she set Wally on the floor keeping a tight hold on him so he wouldn't move.

"Sure!" Barry answered as he went to go search for a bag to use.

Eventually after much searching he found a satchel that looked like it would work. It took him a bit to remember what would be in Wally's diaper bag when he watched him at this age. He eventually remembered and packed diapers, wipes, powder, extra clothes, sippy cups, lots of snacks, and a changing pad. As soon as he was done Iris came in holding a now fully clothed Wally who simply bounced out of excitement for their trip to the fair.

"Alright you ready gingerbread man?"

"Yeah les go o hu faiw!"

With that the three went to the car where Wally was strapped into his car seat, which Barry had just installed the other night. Then they drove off the entire time Wally bouncing up and down in his seat.

It took them only about twenty minutes to get there but parking took them ten due to the large amounts of people that were there. They then excited the car where Wally was quickly placed in a stroller Barry had dugout from deep in his garage. They knew the little guy liked to wander off so they figured this was the best solution.

Soon they went to the ticket booth and brought up tickets and wristbands for them all. Then they officially entered the fair greeted by a plethora of attractions and large crowds.

"So bud what do you want to do?" Iris asked little Wally.

"Mewwy go wound!"

"Ok that sounds like fun."

The three then headed over to the merry go round parked the stroller and and got in the luckily short line. They waited there for about five minutes Barry keeping Wally occupied with an exchange of funny faces.

When they eventually got to their turn Iris took Wally with her and mounted a horse while Barry got on top of a seahorse that was right next to them. The ride was then started elisiting happy laughter from Wally causing Iris and Barry to smile. They stayed on there for about ten minutes until the ride ended forcing them to get Of and retrieve the stroller again.

"So what do you want to do now gingerbread man?" Barry asked the red headed toddler in his arms.

"Wowwercoasew!"

"Oh um I'm afraid you're too little for those right now Wally."

"Bu I'm nogh oo wile." Wally tried to claim puffing out his chest.

"But you are gingerbread man so how about we do the spinners?" Barry suggested as he pointed to the spinning ride with all the pods spinning the other direction.

"Ok!" Wally responded liking those to.

Barry ruffled his nephews hair and took him to the spinners. The line was a bit longer but luckily Wally was easy entertained and distracted by snacks. Eventually they got there and just like the merry go round Wally had just as much fun, not getting the least bit sick like little kids could somehow do.

They rode a few more rides before they eventually stopped for lunch at a hot dog stand. After they all ordered they went to one of the pick nick tables and sat down to eat. They had ordered no less than twenty five hot dogs which were easily devoured by the two speedsters, Wally sitting in his Uncle's lap the entire time.

Soon they were finished and after a quick diaper change the three continued on with their day at the fair. They wandered around for a bit Barry deciding to buy Wally and ice cream for his good behavior. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw something he thought Wally would find fun.

"Hey Wally how would you like to go into the fun house?" Barry asked his nephew as he lifted him from his Stroller Iris quickly cleaning his hands and face of sticky ice cream.

"Yeah!" Wally yelled excitedly bouncing up and down in his uncles arms.

The three then walked over to the fun house first entering a room where you couldn't tell the dimensions of everything. Then they entered a room that was constantly spinning but luckily slowly enough to be safe for little Wally to walk through. Then they got to a long hallway of mirrors which Wally loved.

"Unca Bawwy wook my head big!" Wally laughed as he pointed to the mirror in front of him.

"Yeah you look real funny gingerbread man!"

For nearly ten minutes Wally ran to each mirror making the most ridiculous faces he bursting out laughing at his distorted image. Everyone who saw the little toddler smiled and giggled at his adorable antics. Wally then started to feel sleepy, his unsteady standing making it quite clear it was going to be nap time soon.

Barry walked up behind the tiny little guy and picked him up and almost immediately Wally snuggled into his chest.

"Alright gingerbread man I believe it's nap time for you." Barry said as he and Iris started to walk out of the fun house only to be suddenly stopped by a mirror.

Slightly disoriented Barry held his head in recovery until it was back to normal.

"Where did that come from?"

"I believe I would be the cause of that!"

Suddenly a circle of mirrors surrounded Iris and Barry causing them to tense up, Barry now gripping Wally protectively. A man in an orange and green suit then suddenly appeared in all the mirrors making it quite clear who the culprit was.

"Mirror Master What are you doing here!"

"Well Flash I'm here to take that little red headed brat from your protective but futile hands."

"No you're not, Iris take Wally!" Barry yelled as he practically tossed his Nephew to Iris and pulled out his suit he kept in his ring.

He then picked up Iris and used the mirrors to bounce off and get out of the circle. He then told Iris to bolt while he fought with Mirror Master. For what felt like thirty minutes Flash fought against Mirror Master smashing mirrors getting bruised and tricked by his illusions.

Then suddenly Mirror Master stopped and just smiled at the Flash gasping on the ground.

"Well this has been fun as usual Flash but I'm afraid I got what I came for."

Flash's eyes bulged out of his head as he turned to see Iris trapped in a dome of mirrors and Mirror Master standing behind him holding Wally tightly. Wally struggled and struggled in the scary mans arms determined to get back to his Uncle.

"Unca Bawwy hewp I's scawd!"

"Hands off my nephew!" Flash yelled angrily only to be once again knocked back by a mirror.

He was then trapped in a dome of mirrors watching in horror as his little nephew was taken to a mirror and him and Mirror Master sunk into a mirror and disappeared making his heart shatter.


	13. Atlanteans and Martians

Atlantis

As the sun rose on the surface the magical lamps and lights that lite up Atlantis during the daytime began to turn on. This began to wake up King Arthur and Queen Mera as well as their little guest.

Arthur sat up in bed and looked around the room until his eyes set on his waking wife and Protégé

"Good morning my Queen." Arthur said lovingly as he then kissed his wife.

"Good morning my King." Mera said with a smile as she then kissed him right back.

"And Good morning to you little one." Arthur said as he then picked up Kaldur.

"Good morning my King and good morning to you to my Queen." The little boy said as he bowed his head.

"Good morning to you as well Kaldur." Mera said with a smile as she then kissed the little boy on the cheek.

Kaldur blushed a little not used to receiving such affection. It was then his little stomach growled a bit making it quite clear he was hungry.

"Well I believe someone is plagued by hunger this morning shall we have breakfast Kaldur?"

"Please My King?" Kaldur pleaded innocently to Aquaman.

"Of course my child." Arthur answered kindly giving the small Atlantean in his arms a smile and a kiss on the head.

From there Arthur, Mera, and Kaldur went down to the dining hall and had breakfast. It consisted of traditional and fine Atlantean breakfast foods which Kaldur loved having missed the food of his home land. They went on for about an hour playing and enjoying their food until it was time for Arthur to at last attend his kingly duties.

"Do you have to go my King can you not play with us today?" Kaldur asked giving him the classic sad eyes all children where experts at making.

"I'm afraid I can not my child but I shall strive to complete my duties as fast as possible. So for now it's going to just be you and my Queen but I believe Garth and Tula shall be arriving back shortly."

With that Kaldur's eyes lite up at the mentioning of his friends coming. It was then Arthur walked off joyfully being waved off by his wife and protégé. From there Mera and Kaldur played for a little bit passing the time with a popular game in Atlantis which as it was Kaldur and Mera were pretty much the champions of even in Kaldur's regressed state.

Eventually Tula and Garth returned back both a little shocked by their friends appearance but loved him nonetheless.

"Garth Tula!" Kaldur called out excitedly as he swam to his friends.

"Kaldur!" Both his friends called out as Tula then picked him up.

"Oh my gosh what happened to you?" Garth asked very concerned about his friend.

"A Lord of Chaos casted a spell on me and my team and turned us all into children. I was brought her because now the organization is after us."

"Wow sounds like you have had quite adventure then."

"Yeah but where are you and Tula?"

"Well we were dealing with Ocean Master. He was terrorizing the Pacific Ocean so our king Aquaman sent us to face him." Tula answered unable to get enough of her friends new state.

"I see you were successful."

"Of course my friend." Garth said confidently as ruffled Kaldur's hair.

Kaldur laughed as he rubbed his head enjoying his friends company.

"So Kaldur what do you want to do?" Tula asked kindly.

"Let's play hide and seek!"

Hide and seek was their favorite game when they were all that age. Kaldur was always the best at it being nearly impossible to find once he hid. His friends agreed and declared Garth it meaning Tula and Kaldur were the ones to hide. They played for nearly an hour and the two, after Tula was found, still couldn't fine. For many this would be concerning but the two knew their friends skill.

"Alright Kaldur come out you win."

Kaldur immediately came out laughing at his friends still inability to find him.

"Honestly How is we can't ever find you?"

"I may be younger than you now but don't underestimate my skill."

"Yeah Yeah Yeah you're the best but let's move onto something new."

"Afraid that won't be happening Atlantean."

All three turned around only to be frozen in shock as Black Manta and a whole squadron of his troops stood behind them with guns loaded. Garth immediately got in front of Tula and Kaldur prepared to fight so they could get away.

"What do you want Manta?"

"I'm here to retrieve something for the light boy now move before I strike you down."

"Not a chance! Tula get Kaldur out of here!" Garth yelled as he then used a spell to distract Black Manta.

Tula immediately took Kaldur in her arms and began to swim as fast as she could only to be suddenly stopped. She turned to see a long black wire wrapped around her ankles. She struggled only to be shocked and knocked unconscious letting go of Kaldur.

"Tula Tula wake up we have to get out of here!" Kaldur begged as he pressed on Tula.

It was then Kaldur was grabbed and dragged away being taken to a hidden ship. Garth tried to rescue him but unfortunately he was blasted unconscious as well. Once Kaldur was captured Black Manta and his soldiers got in their ship and blasted off adding another protégé to their ever growing collection.

Chicago

The sun shined in the little apartment immediately starting to wake up J'onn and M'Gann. M'Gann was the first to really wake and immediately proceeded to try and wake up her uncle.

"Uncle J'onn Uncle J'onn wake is mowning is time to get up!" M'Gann whisper yelled as she pressed on her uncles body.

J'onn soon was up smiling at his niece persistence in getting him up. He then sat up and brought her into his lap.

"Good morning M'Gann."

"Good mowning Uncle J'onn."

"How did you sleep last night little one?"

"Good I dweamed Of Connie!" M'Gann said very excitedly.

"I'm sure that was quite a pleasant dream." J'onn said as he chuckled.

"Uh huh we held hands and played togefew!"

"My my I'm sure that was very exciting now why don't we have some breakfast so we can continue with our day shall we?"

M'Gann nodded vigorously and then a thought cane to her head.

"Can I cook bweakfas?"

"Umm I don't know little one I wouldn't want you to get hurt or anything of the sort."

"Please I pwomise I'll be caweful!" The little Martian girl pleaded sweetly.

J'onn tried his best to resist her but she looked so sweet and cute. He may have been a Martian but their species had a very hard time resisting the pleas of their young.

"Alrigh Alright little one but I have to be supervising the entire time ok?"

"Ok!" M'Gann answered excitedly.

The little green girl ran to the kitchen using her telekinesis to get all the ingredients and supplies she needed to French toast. It seems in her three year old mind she could still remember most of her recipes. She then used her power of flight to move around the kitchen and reach up to the counters.

She was doing very well but watching her use the griddle on his stove was very nerve racking for him nearly the entire time wanting to pick her up and keep her away from it. But nonetheless he held himself back and she did just fine eventually ending up with a plate of well made French toast.

The two then sat down at the table J'onn getting out plates, utensils, and some maple syrup. They ate together and J'onn was very impressed by his nieces cooking especially since she was only three now.

"This is very good M'Gann I'm very impressed by your skill."

"Weally Uncle J'onn!"

"Absolutely But I'm afraid you're a little messy there little one."J'onn chuckled as he noticed his little niece had syrup all over her face and hands.

J'onn then proceeded to clean his niece up making her giggle from the towel he used to clean her face and hands. He was then quickly finished and immediately thought of something he and M'Gann could do that day knowing how much she loved earth.

"M'Gann why don't I show you Chicago today I'm sure you would enjoy seeing more of earth?"

"Yes les see Chicago!" M'Gann squealed with excitement practically jumping up and down at the idea of seeing more of earth.

"Ok then we'll how about we change clothes and I'll pack a bag for the day."

"Ok!"

Immediately the two Martians closed their eyes are their clothes shifted to their everyday alter egos and clothes. J'onn then packed a bag with snacks, water, and any other item he thought would be useful for their little trip.

They then went to the door M'Gann instantly grabbing her uncles hand for safety and left. As soon as they were outside M'Gann's eyes went wide at the ginormous buildings around unable to believe there were buildings this tall.

J'onn first took her to Millennium Park to see the giant reflective bean. She was positively mesmerized by the giant bean liking the bending and warped shape of the sculpture. She proceeded to make lots and lots of funny faces in it making her uncle laugh quietly heartily.

He then took her to a popular aquarium in Chicago which once again made her gasp in amazement. She had seen the ocean at this point of her stay on earth but she never had gotten to see the beauty or the creatures it held inside.

"Uncle J'onn look look wha is I wha is I!?" M'Gann squealed as she pointed to the dolphin in the tank.

"That M'Gann is a dolphin they're aquatic mammals on this planet they're known to be very intelligent see if you can communicate with it?" J'onn said as he then picked up M'Gann.

M'Gann squealed with excitement as she then opened her mind and tried to talk with the dolphin. It funnily actually worked M'Gann laughing out loud at the witty remarks he made. Eventually the left still having much of the aquarium to see.

"Bye Bye dolphin it was nice talking with you!" M'Gann said loudly.

Luckily she was little so everyone smiled at the "imaginative" girl. The dolphin then made a noise and swam in a circle happy to have had someone to talk to as well as saying goodbye.

"What did he say M'Gann?"

"He thalked about newew thalkin to a human befow and hen we thalked abou ouw homes he was weally nice."

"I'm sure he was."

They then spent about two more hours in the aquarium M'Gann having the best time imaginable seeing the earth's aquatic creatures. The two then went to a very famous restaurant known for their Chicago dogs for lunch. M'Gann positivity loved them having at least four or five due to her large alien stomach.

Soon after they were done eating in which M'Gann then yawned widely. It was quite clear the little girl was very tired from all the excitement. J'onn smiled and waited til his niece was resting on his shoulder to start heading home. It was clear she was in need of a nap so he would let her rest and see what she wanted to do after wards.

It took them about ten minutes to get home J'onn now digging in his pockets for his keys. He was about to put it in the lock but suddenly he froze. He was just frozen unable to move no matter how much he tried.

"Simon says don't move."

Immediately J'onn knew who it was Simon whom must've caught him while he wasn't looking.

"What do you want Simon and how did you find me?" J'onn asked still able to speak.

"You don't think I couldn't see past your shapeshift Martian and I just so happen to be here for that little girl your carrying."

"Stay away from my niece."

"Afraid you have no choice in that right now."

It was then Simon tried to take M'Gann but was immediately slapped away. J'onn managed to break from the mental hold being much more powerful than the pathetic mind controller. He was about to turn around and head into his apartment building when suddenly he was grabbed by someone's hand.

"You will give me the girl."

J'onn's body started to move uncontrollably giving his little niece to none other than Queen Bee. Unfortunately for J'onn he was male so he was very susceptible to her powers of control.

"Now Martian Manhunter you will stay here until me and my colleague leave."

J'onns body immediately froze to where he stood watching in horror as his niece was taken by the vile woman.

"Simon let's go we have things to do but first let's make sure our friend here won't immediately follow us."

Simon got out a bottle of oil from his pocket and lined the sidewalk with it and proceeded to light a match and drop it on the oil. Immediately it burst into flames repelling the Martian from rescuing his niece who was yet another in the clutches of the light.


	14. The Baby Bird and The Bat

Gotham

As the sun began to fill Bruce's room he felt a small weight gripping to his shirt. He opened his eyes and smiled as he saw the out cold little boy holding onto him. For a minute or two he just laid there and watched Dick peacefully sleep feeling rather complete with his little baby with him.

He then decided he should wake him up Bruce wanted as much time to enjoy his son like this as possible.

"Dick Dick buddy it's time to wake up come on ride and shine." Bruce softly said as he lightly rocked Dick.

Dicks eyes slowly fluttered open and he rubbed them with his tiny pudgy hands till at last his eyes rested on Bruce.

"Good morning Dick."

"Goo monin Dady!"

"Did you sleep well?"

Dick nodded his head and hugged his daddy tightly happy he let him sleep with him.

"I'm glad buddy ow how about we go have some breakfast?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright then but first let's get you changed."

Bruce then got out of bed and took Dick back to his room to change his diaper. Once that was over he then took him downstairs both nearly knocked over by the delicious smell of breakfast. They entered the dining room, Bruce quickly setting Dick in a high chair, and got ready to eat.

"Good morning Master Bruce. Good morning Master Dick."

"Afed!"

"Good morning Alfred."

Alfred then set a plate of waffles bacon and poached eggs in front of Bruce proceeding to do the same for Dick only it was one waffle cut up very small, scrambled eggs, and a single piece of bacon.

"Thank you Alfred."

"Anytime sir just be sure Master Dick is careful with his food I don't want him to choke."

"I'll keep a good eye on him."

Alfred nodded and then walked out of the dining room to continue with the rest of his work. Bruce and Dick then proceeded to eat each immensely enjoying Alfred's cooking as usual. Bruce of course would look over at Dick occasionally making sure he wasn't biting off more than he could chew. However this didn't prevent a little accident from happening.

Dick had gotten past his eggs and waffle and was then at the piece of bacon. Unfortunately the hungry little guy didn't think to ask his daddy for help before he shoved it in his mouth. He tried to swallow it but it was stuck. Very quickly Dick began to cough but it wouldn't come out.

"Dick!" Bruce yelled noticing his son's choking now beginning to turn blue.

Bruce shout out of his chair lifting his son from the high chair immediately grabbing into his mouth and pulling out the bacon. As soon as it was out Dick began to cry terrified at what could have happened. He held tightly onto Bruce needing a father's comfort from the scary moment. Bruce cooed at his son as he lightly rubbed his tiny little back.

"It's ok it's ok you're ok I've got you Daddy's got you."

For about thirty straight minutes Dick cried until he eventually he calmed down a bit. The entire time he clinged to Bruce needing the wa comfort he provided.

"Are we all good now?"

Dick whined a bit but nodded his little head.

"Good now why don't we have a little fun huh?"

Dick at last released a little smile and giggle at the thought of playing with his daddy.

"But first let's get you changed I think you're a little wet."

Bruce then quickly went up stairs, changed Dicks diaper, and changed his clothes. He put him in a cute black Batman onesie and a little pair of jeans. They then went downstairs and proceeded to play in the living room. Bruce started by mercilessly tickling Dick making the little baby erupt with funny little laughter. Bruce then got out a few toys he had gotten for Dick including a giant teddy bear that Dick couldn't get enough of.

Bruce was practically unrecognizable as he loved and played with Dick, and unbeknownst to Bruce Alfred was videoing the entire thing.

Bruce loved every minute of the play time loving how he could toss Dick high in the air and catch him with ease. For several minutes he tossed, bounced, and lifted Dick, who was having the time of his life, until unfortunately a phone went off. Bruce groaned not wanting to be distracted from his son but knew he had to take the call.

"Master Bruce Lucius Fox is on the phone requesting to speak with you."

"Ugggh just bring it over here Alfred!"

Alfred then gave Bruce the phone then going to continue with his daily duties.

"Yes Lucius? Lucius I'm not coming into work today. Well something came up.."

As Bruce continued with his conversation Dick got bored and decided to just crawl around a bit. For a few minutes he stayed pretty close but then he saw something that caught his eye. Dick crawled over to a tall cabinet that on top rested a pretty shiny glass vase. He didn't know why but Dick one he wanted the vase.

Dick proceeded to grab a long drape hanging off the cabinet and pull it towards him. However lucky for him before he could pull it any further down Ace came in and noticed the mischievous little boy and went over to him. He quickly bit the back of his onesie, lifted Dick in the air, and then walked over to Bruce.

"Yes Lucius I'll get that done. Yes I'm aware of the situation. Thank you I'll talk to you later."

Bruce then hung up the phone only to be faced with Ace with Dick hanging from his mouth.

"Ace why are you carrying Dick?" Bruce asked the German Shepherd as he then took the little baby into his arms.

Ace simply barked and signaled to the cabinet behind him. Bruce looked over and quickly noticed the drape pulled down further with the vase nearly about to fall off the ledge. Immediately being the master detective he was Bruce saw that the massive dog had saved Dick from hurting himself from the falling vase.

"Dick did you almost pull that vase down?" Bruce asked as he held the little boy out in front of him.

Dick just simply gurgled and adorably stuck his thumb in his mouth.

"You kid are lucky you're cute I'll forgive you but please be careful from now on you could have really hurt yourself and make Daddy very sad." Bruce said as he held his son closely.

The little baby then released a little yawn and started to fall asleep.

"I guess worrying me is a tiring job isn't it I think you should probably take a little nap."

Dick then immediately snuggled into Bruce feeling comfortable and safe there. Bruce smiled at the sight and then went over to the couch and laid down. He got himself comfortable very gently not wanting to wake up Dick. Soon he was in the right position and proceeded to cradle Dick close to his chest closing his eyes as he felt the little baby's warmth.

For nearly an hour and a half the two rested there both dreaming pleasant dreams. Then Dick finally woke up yawning cutely as he then looked around. Immediately he saw Bruce making him smile and coo as he started to crawl towards his face. He then went on to pat Bruce's face wanting his daddy to wake up and give him attention.

"Dady Dady Dady Dady!" The little bird squeaked to Bruce.

Eventually Bruce began to open his eyes and saw his son sitting there on his chest.

"Well Hello Dick I see you rested well."

Dick giggled happily when suddenly Bruce heard the growl from his tiny stomach.

"Oh I believe you must be hungry aren't you?"

Dick whined softly as he rubbed his chubby little stomach.

"Well then why don't I warm you up a bottle so we don't have the same incident as we did this morning."

Bruce then walked over to the kitchen and prepared a bottle of formula for Dick. After then warming it up for about two minutes, all the while lightly bouncing Dick, it was ready. Bruce then placed it in his baby boys mouth and immediately Dick greedily sucked it down. After about five minutes Dick finished the bottle and was quickly burped.

"There, now what do we do bud?"

Dick suddenly smiled and then began to squirm and point. Bruce could barely hold onto his son nearly dropping him.

"Bud bud calm down a bit I don't understand what you're pointing to."

Dick eventually started to calm down a bit as he started to more specifically point.

"Dady Dady Dady!"

Eventually Bruce saw that Dick was pointing to the window in the kitchen.

"The window?"

"I believe Master Dick wants to go outside Master Bruce he has been cooped up for two days now may I suggest a trip to the park sir."

"Is that it bud?"

Dick immediately began to bounce up and down ready to go to the park.

"Alright Alright we'll go Alfred could you take him while I pack a bag?"

"Of course sir." Alfred said immediately as he happily took the little baby boy bouncing in Bruce's arms.

Dick cooed as he then snuggled up with the very loyal butler. As Alfred held him Bruce got out a backpack packing up a blanket, diapers, wipes, a changing pad, bottles, snacks, a sling, toys, and lastly his Batman suit knowing anything could happen.

"Alright Dick lets go!"

Dick immediately squealed and began to squirm till he was in Bruce's arms. Before they even went however Alfred put on Bruce and Dicks jackets always there to take care of his charges. The two then waved goodbye to Alfred and got into a car. Bruce making sure to buckle up his little boy tightly in his car seat not wanting him to get hurt.

After about fifteen minutes they eventually got to the park in which Bruce got himself and Dick out of the car. As they went to go find a spot all the women in the park awed at the baby boy and his daddy spending time at the park.

"Hey maybe you should stay like this Dick you seem to be a total lady magnet?"

Dick giggled and winked at his daddy.

From there the two found a spot in the grass to sit in Bruce setting out the blanket he brought. He then gently placed Dick down on it and proceeded to play with him. For nearly an hour and a half the two played Bruce would take the little baby's hands and helped him walk around. He also pushed Dick in the little baby swing making the little guy feel like he was flying.

Now they were just on top of the blanket playing with Dicks toys. They were both having a great time when suddenly screams were coming from the city. Both Bruce and Dick turned to see the Joker terrorizing the city.

The Joker was having giant toy soldiers march through the street shooting gas bombs and general explosives everywhere.

"Hello citizens of Gotham I hope your all having a wonderful day now can anywhere tell me where Batman is?" The Joker laughed madly.

"Right here!" Batman called out.

Bruce had quickly changed into his costume after Joker showed up. He had also strapped the sling with Dick in it he was currently right under his cap Bruce making sure he was perfectly safe.

"Oh my Batman you've arrived but where is your boy wonder? If I'm correct though he's currently strapped behind your back."

Batman has only the slightest twitch to show his worry about his son to the Joker.

"I see well good thing he's here or the light wouldn't be to happy with me." The Joker said as his smile grew bigger and he pulled out his knife.

Batman prepared to fight ready to defend Dick to the very end. The two immediately went at it Joker using every manor of joke related weapon he had on. Batman was luckily able to dodge most of these only receiving a few hits but able to get a few on Joker as well.

For nearly a half hour the two used all their means to destroy each other but it seemed as usual Batman was winning. All the while he had also been throwing bateranges at the giant soldiers blowing them up.

Eventually they were all destroyed and Joker was on the ground.

"Give up Joker you lose I'll call Arkham you come pick you up." Batman said as he turned around.

"Afraid that won't be happening!" Joker said as he smiled widely sliding a pie under Batman.

He then got up and pushed Batman down by surprise. Immediately he slammed into the pie which first dissolved the tin it was in then hardens like cement ceiling him to the ground.

"Now why don't we see what's under the hood here and what do you know a little baby boy don't think that's supposed to be here." Joker said as he smiled wickedly lifted the cape and reached to pick up Dick.

As Dick was picked up he was so scared it caused him to cry. He remembered Joker and knew he was crazy so he tried to squirm away but unfortunately Joker grabbed him and kept a nice tight hold on him.

"Thank you so much for the kid now I can return to the light and not be destroyed."

"Get back her clown don't you dare hurt him!" Batman yelled trying to get up losing all composure as he tried to get to his son.

"Daaaaaaaaddddddddddyyyyyyy!" Dick wailed needing his dad to save him.

It was then a ridiculous looking car came up and Joker hoped into it.

"Well it's been fun as usual but afraid I must run by Batman!"

With that Joker was sped off leaving a snarling Batman who was determined to save his son at all costs. They had taken his son and he would get him back no matter what.


	15. Search and Escape

Gotham

As Batman seethed with anger and sadness his emergency intercom was going off like crazy. Unwillingly he answered it feeling the need to find Dick was more important than any issue.

 _"Batman Batman he's gone he's gone!" Flash yelled frantically and in tears._

"Flash calm down what happened?!"

 _"They took Wally the light took Wally!"_

"Wait they took Wally to?!"

 _"Took Wally to? Wait are you saying they took Robin to!?"_

"Yes, Flash report to the Watchtower I'm going to send a signal to everyone else I have a feeling all the protégés as well." Bruce tried to say as calmly as possible still overflowing with worry for Dick.

 _"Ok I'll be there in two minutes."_

With that Flash hung up and Batman sent out the signal to all the other mentors.

Ten minutes later

All the mentors gathered around a large meeting table everyone wildly worried about their little protégés. No one was able to calm down as they frantically tried to discuss the situation.

"Where are they?!"

"Where did they take them?!"

"Do you think their ok?!"

"They're just babies now?!"

"How do we save them?!"

"What's the plan?!"

Everyone in the room was so worried, scared, angry, depressed, sad, frustrated, or even just a mix of several or more of them. No one could think straight or rationally except Batman who could do nothing but think. However all the yelling and crying was just making him more frustrated and angry.

"Will you all shut up! We have to think rationally about this or nothing will be solved." Batman yelled angrily.

"Oh you're the one to call the shots here! Can you not just give us a moment to grieve and feel!" Green Arrow yelled back.

"Have you no heart, did you not care about Robin at all, how can you just stand there and do nothing while all our kids gone!" Superman then added in positively blinded by his grief.

The two then continued to barrade Batman until at last he exploded.

"You think just because I can keep it together right now I don't have a heart! You think the fact that my basically son was taken by one the most psychotic and unpredictable criminal I know didn't scare me. That having one of the few lights in my life being ripped away in a very weak state isn't making me seethe with anger and sadness! You have no right to judge me or how I feel because I love my son and I will stop at nothing to get him back!"

Everyone was dead silent shocked at what Batman said that he just revealed all his true feelings about Robin. It became quite clear he loved him that he would never forgive himself if anything happened to him.

"So then what do we do then? You're the one with the plan usually. Do you have any idea how to save them?"

There was a moment of silence before Batman finally spoke up.

"I'm afraid I don't this time I have no idea where they are?"

"Wait a transmission is coming through it's from an unknown location?" Martian Manhunter said as a beep went off in the middle of the table.

"Answer it Manhunter." Aquaman pleaded calmly.

Martian Manhunter then pressed the screen and upon it appeared Klarion.

"Hello Justice League."

"Klarion where are the kids you give them back!" Flash demand angrily.

"We wil we will all you simply have to do is give something in return." Klarion said meaning to tantalize the heros.

"What is you want?" Batman asked stoically managing to regain his calmness.

"Oh nothing major just the phantom zone projector."

"What?!" The entire league answered.

"Yes give us the phantom zone projector and we will give you your little protégés as well as the crystal of life to return them back to their normal ages. But better hurry clocks ticking." Klarion said as he shifted the camera recording him to an image of all the kids lying unconscious in a deep cell.

All the league called out to their protégés but no response came.

"Uh Uh Uh Sorry but they cant hear you. Now bring us the phantom zone projector in five hours or else we will use their weaknesses to torture them till they die. See you soon goodbye." Klarion laughed with his creepy and sadistic laugh.

After the transmission went black everyone just sat stewed over what they were just told for a minute straight. No one knew what to do, how could they sacrifice the device that held the portal full of the universe's greatest and most infamous criminals to the light? But the kids would die if they didn't give over the Phantom Zone projector.

"Well this just got ten times more complicated!" Green Arrow yelled frustrated with how it became more and more complicated to get Roy back.

"Green Arrow calm down we are all aware of the situation and complications of it." Aquaman told the boiling archer.

"Batman you have to have some sort of plan?" Black Canary pleaded as she tried to calm down Green Arrow.

"I might have something but it's complicated and dangerous."

"Wouldn't be the first time so lay it onto us I have a lot to make up to Conner and letting him die isn't going to cut it I'm afraid." Superman managed to joke having calmed down after Batman's outburst.

With that the League went straight to planning determined to get their precious protégés back.

Unknown location

As Roy began to open his little eyes he felt as if he was hit by a truck. He then began to look around and saw he was in a very tall silver room and all his friends and teammates were lying on the floor.

Absolutely worried Roy ran over to Wally's body first and frantically started to try and wake him up.

"Wally Wally please wake up wake up!" Roy yelled as he shook the little two year old.

Wally eventually started to wake up and looked around he saw the room he was in and immediately his little two year old thoughts kicked in.

"Whewe Unca Bawwy!" Wally asked scared of where he was and needing his uncle to hold him.

"I don't know Wally but we need to figure out where we are first now help me wake up the others ok."

Wally immediately nodded and then went to wake everyone up. Eventually they got everyone up resulting in a mix of reactions.

"Whewe's Daddy I wan my daddy!" Conner started to sob missing his daddy's strong protective arms.

"Is ok Connie I'm suwe all da gwon ups will save us." M'Gann said as she tried to comfort her boyfriend.

"Zatanna pwease wes ok no cwying shhh." Artemis said as she tried to calm down the little baby girl in her own little arms.

"Dady Dady daaaaaaaaddddddddyyyyy!" Dick wailed out needing his daddy to be there.

"Come on Robin it's ok I'm sure Batman and the others will save us soon we just have to be patient." Roy said as he tired to rock the little baby.

"Wally please calm down we will find a way out it won't help to waist energy." Kaldur tried to reason with Wally who frantically sped around the room trying to bust out.

"Thewe has a be a way ou! Thewe has a be a way ou!" Wally screamed as he ran around and pounded on the walls.

For ten minutes the chaos went on until suddenly the intercom turned on.

"All right brats shut up and listen up!" A man yelled over the intercom resulting in immediate silence and stillness.

All the kids were frozen in place as they looked up to ceiling where a bunch of windows were. It was then none other than Lex Luthor came to the window.

"Hello children sorry for the current circumstances but I'm afraid their necessary for your safety."

"Why are we here!?" Roy yelled at the window.

"Well young one you are currently in a cell at the headquarters of the light."

"Why did you bring us here!?" Kaldur then added in.

"My my aren't we a curious bunch well to answer your question we have brought you here to bargain. You see due to your weakened state you have given leverage to use to retrieve the Phantom Zone projector."

"Awe you cwazy tha has the wos bad guys in i!" Artemis bravely yelled at the millionaire.

"I am fully aware of that little girl but in order to achieve our goals we need that device. Now that we have addressed that I am going to tell you some conditions you must follow if you want to return to your mentors. You only must stay in this room and I can insure your safety. However attempt to leave and we will come after you and you will all die. Do I make myself very clear."

All the children, most filled to the brink with fear, nodded in response.

"Good now I shall see you in five hours to return you back to your mentors goodbye."

As all the adults above left, the kids took in what they were told not knowing what to do.

"We have to get out of here if the light gets a hold of the Phantom Zone projector then the whole world is in danger." Roy stated frankly.

"Bu how wes suck hewe?" Wally asked confused how they would get out.

"I don't know, Connor do you think you could try and knock it down?"

"I gess." Conner responded at last calming down a little bit.

Luckily the kids still had their powers none of the light thinking the little children had their powers still.

"Yous can do it Connie Is beweive in you!" M'Gann said hugging Conner filling the little boy with confidence.

"Ok I'll twy." Conner said as he then went to one of the walls and began to pound on it.

He only managed to make little dents in it but he could eventually knock it down. As Conner continued to do so all the kids waited around a bit none of them having developed enough skills to get them out or help Conner. However as Artemis stood she began to notice that Wally's bottom half of his body looked kind of odd.

"Hey Baywash whas up wih youw pants they look kind of puffy?"

Wally immediately froze remembering how he was wearing a diaper but none of his friends knew it.

"Uhhh uhhh nuhin da wook nowmaw." Wally answered nervously as he pulled his shirt down farther trying to keep his friends from knowing.

"Lemme wook then." Artemis stated as she immediately sensed the little speedster was hiding something.

"No I old yous awweady nuhins wong!"

"Weww wet me see hen!" Artemis yelled as she then came close and grabbed Wally'spants.

"Noooooooooooo!" Wally screamed as Artemis pulled down his pants revealing his diaper to everyone on the team.

"Yous weawin a diapee!" Artemis laughed out loud.

Everyone else in the room started the laugh except Roy and Kaldur who struggled to keep their laughing from coming out.

"Yeah so!" Wally yelled as tears started to come from his eyes and his cheeks became a shade of pink.

For several minutes everyone kept laughing until Roy decided poor Wally had had enough.

"Alright Alright guys enough so what if Wally has to wear diapers right now he's only two right now. So how about we focus on getting out of here."

Everyone finally shut up and focused on finding a way out of their cell making Wally grateful for Roy.

"Hank you Woy." Wally thanked Roy.

"Anytime bud just remember how little you are now so wearing diapers isn't bad." Roy said as he then lifted Wally's pants back up giving the little toddler a hug showing how much he actually cared for his friends.

From their the protégés tried to find other ways besides Conner just banging on the wall. Eventually M'Gann shifted her skin to steel and started to pound on it with Conner speeding up the process. Meanwhile Roy and Kaldur came up with a plan while Artemis kept Zatanna and Dick entertained.

It took a little under an hour but eventually M'Gann and Conner were able to get the wall dented enough where it only needed one big push to knock it down. However, both Conner and M'Gann were too exhausted to try and knock it having used a lot of their energy to get the wall this far.

"There has to be something we can do really anything." Kaldur started racking his brain for an idea.

All the kids then kept throwing out ideas like Wally running into it, Kaldur using electricity to try and burn the sides, all of them trying to ram into it. As they discussed Zatanna and Dick were playing together on the floor. As they did so suddenly Zatanna heard a voice in her head.

 _"Zatanna."_

Zatanna looked around for the voice along to her but saw nothing.

 _"Zatanna."_

After the second call Zatanna recognized the mysterious voice as none other than her father's.

"Dady."

 _"I'm here my child but not for long. I'm here to help you and your friends escape."_

Zatanna lightly gasped and then smiled as she heard her father's voice for the first time in a long time.

 _"Now I need you to let me in your mind then I can help you escape ok"_

Zatanna nodded her head and quietly with the little amount she could talk said she I love you to her father.

 _"I love you to my darling. Now let's go!"_

Immediately Zatanna's eyes glowed and she stood up facing the majorly dented wall.

 _"Edolpxe!"_

Immediately the wall bursted open at last making it so all the kids could at last escape. Everyone turned to see the baby girl standing there, the wall busted open, each one of them shocked by the her power.

"Zatanna did you do that?" Roy asked as he picked her up.

"Uh huh Dady hep!"

No one truly understood what she meant but knew it was more important they got out now. Kaldur then picked up Dick and everyone made a run for it hoping they could find their way back to the mentors and safely home.


	16. Plans and Schemes

The Watchtower

"Manhunter have traced the location yet." Batman called out to Martian Manhunter.

"Almost Batman I've still got a few lines of this code to decipher."

"Guess Klarion didn't want to make this simple by just giving us their location." Flash commented frustrated by the whole situation.

A few minutes later Martian Manhunter had at last cracked the code.

"I've got it!"

"Put it on the screen!" Superman yelled desperate to get his son back.

Immediately Martian Manhunter put the uncracked code on the screen revealing the location of the kids.

"Mongolia?" Black Canary read confused as to why the light was there.

"Yes but now that we know their location we can come up with a plan to save them." Flash pointed out desperate to get his little nephew home safely.

"I'd say it's pretty simple we go there, bash their heads in, and get the kids out!" Green Arrow said impatiently worried about all the kids.

"Green Arrow I am aware you are worried about the children but we can not simply go into this without a plan of action." Aquaman told Green Arrow aware that he wasn't thinking rationally.

"What else are we supposed to do every minute we waste here is another minute those kids have to wait and risk being hurt!"

"Green Arrow calm down Aquaman is right we need a plan of action or those kids won't have a chance at survival. Don't forget you're not the only one with people you care about at risk." Batman scolded Green Arrow putting him in his place.

Green Arrow was silent nodding that he understood what Batman meant.

"Now I have a plan. We will meet with the light and agree to their terms but instead we will make a copy of the phantom projector. However the copy will actually be a timed bomb set for sixty minute. Now Martian Manhunter you are going to enter with us but in camouflage mode. While we stall the light as long as we can you get all the kids out of there."

"But how we don't know the lay out of this place for all we know we could just get ourselves captured and the kids killed!" Superman questioned.

"I already thought of that, Manhunter could you connect with M'Gann or any of the others if you sent out a mental message?"

"Yes I believe that would be possible."

"Good then you can use that to find their location. Superman I know you're scared but believe me we all are even me but this is the best shot we have."

"Ok then what are we waiting for?"

"I believe we should use M'Ganns bioship if we are to get all the children out when we retrieve them." Martian Manhunter suggested.

Everyone agreed and then got ready to go equipping weapons, crafting the fake phantom zone projector, and lastly making the bomb inside it. Once they were all ready they got into the bioship and headed off ready to rescue their kids.

As they flew towards the lights headquarters, everyone of them, worried about the kids and if they could save them. Batman was barely hanging on to his stoic facade as he longed for his baby bird to back safe in his arms. Dinah struggled to keep it together while Oliver was kicking himself for not keeping his kids safe. Aquaman though regal was ridden with worry as his basically son was lost somewhere possibly cold and alone. Barry looked at the picture he took of him, Wally, and Iris at the amusement park wanting desperately to hold his nephew and never let go. Martian Manhunter was using his mind calling out to M'Gann desperate to hear her cute little voice. As for Superman his eyes were red from the silent tears he shed distraught with the fact his son whom he finally loved and made a connection with was gone and ripped from his life. Unfortunately for our heroes they had no choice they had but to endure their pain or else the kids as well as the rest of the world would be doomed.

Mongolia

"Conner is it clear?" Roy asked the supper toddler who was peaking into the hallway ahead of them.

"Yay wewe cleaw." Conner whispered back.

With that the group of little superheroes, stealthily as they could, moved down the next hallway.

"Woy wha awe we's wookin fow?" Wally asked confused as to where they were trying to go.

"We have to find some kind of map Walls or else we'll have no idea how to get out of here." Roy answered looking around to see if there was one nearby.

For nearly ten minutes the team searched the halls undetected but were unsuccessful at finding any sir of map.

"Roy there has to be something more productive we can do then aimlessly looking around for a map." Kaldur suggested to his friend.

"I don't know if there is much we can do I have no idea where we are or what we're supposed to do." Roy answered

"Guys wook whas happenin ovew hewe!" Artemis called out to her friends as she looked out a big window.

Ever came over to only to see a all the super villains they knew to be members of the light gathered in a big meeting hall.

"Whas goin on?" Conner asked curiously seeing many of the teams and his own nemesis there.

"I don't know but let's listen in to see if we can find out." Kaldur requested.

All the kids became silent as they listened into the villains meeting.

"Ladies and gentleman if we could all please settle down we may begin." Lex Luthor asked presiding over the meeting.

Conner got angry as he saw the evil millionaire, having been taken away from his daddy because of Luthor.

The crowd of villains still continued to be loud and rowdy causing Luthor to do something drastic. He turned around and gave a look to his bodyguard Mercy making her pull out her arm gun. Immediately she shot it at the roof causing the room to at last go silent.

"Good now that we are all quiet we may proceed with the meeting. Now to start off as we all know the Justice League will be arriving here soon to bargain for their protégés. With them they will be bringing the Phantom Zone projector."

Immediately whispers went throughout the crowd everyone shocked they could get a hold of such an object.

"Now once we get a hold of the Phantom Zone projector we shall proceed to capture the Justice League's main members. From there we shall release the criminals we need from the projector and then go after the rest of the Justice League until they are completely eradicated."

A great cheer came from the crowd but for the little children above they were mortified. Their mentors, along with the other league members, captured placed in a dimension of suffering and torture. Many of the little guys started to tear up a little at the thought of their mother and father's figured in pain.

It was then Riddler interrupted the cheering asking as usual one of his fifty questions he had to ask a day.

"Exactly what will we do with the brats after we capture the league?"

Everyone went silent now all curious about the answer to this themselves.

"For starters we will have Simon wipe their memories of their old lives but of course not their skills and we shall then have a bid for who gets to be who's new Master." Luthor answered confidently knowing he could make a serious profit from this.

All the kids froze shocked by the idea of having their whole lives erased for one of villainy. However this didn't sit well most with Dick not wanting to forget about his beloved daddybats.

"Nooooooooooo noooooooooo!" The baby bird wailed angrily.

Everyone covered their ears as the baby's shrieking made them hurt.

"Robin calm down shhhh shhhh!" Kaldur said as he tried to calm the baby in his arms down.

However it was to late for all the villains below noticed them. Immediately Atomic Skull shot a blast of energy at them causing the glass the be obliterated as the kids narrowly escaped.

"What are you doing we still need them alive now go after them!" Luthor commanded.

Immediately the villains made a run for it determined to pass their legacy on with these children. The kids however ran for their lives praying their mentors would rescue them soon and save them from his nightmare.


	17. Run Run Running

Mongolia

"We're almost in range of the lights headquarters." Martian Manhunter stated.

Everyone immediately started to tense up each ready to rip the kids from the clutches of the villainous organization.

"How far exactly?" Green Arrow asked impatiently.

"58.2 miles we'll reach the cloaking shield in 32.6 miles."

"How exactly are we going to pass through that?!"

"The shield doesn't repeal objects or people from coming in." Batman stated plainly.

"So they just let people in all willy nilly?" Green Arrow asked shocked by the news.

"Their headquarters are in Mongolia they don't exactly get many visitors."

"25.8 miles from cloaking shield."

Ten minutes passed and all the hero's were shocked over what they saw when they at last went through the cloaking shield. There was the headquarters at least five stories high, as large as a football field, and resting by a large waterfall.

"So that's it?" Flash asked looking at the large building.

"Yep now let's go get our kids back." Green Arrow said ready to fight each villain till his dying breath until he got Roy, Artemis, Zatanna, M'Gann, Conner, Kaldur, and Robin back home safely.

The light headquarters

"Where are those kids they couldn't have gotten that far in their current states." Lex Luthor stated frustrated as all the villains ran around madly trying to hunt down the kids.

"Mr. Luthor the Justice League has entered the cloaking shield they will be here in fifteen minutes." A random tech worker told the millionaire.

"Uggghh the timing for this couldn't be worse. Queen Bee, Klarion! Let's go to the hanger we have to stall the Justice League as long as possible."

"Oh I simply love toying around with people." The witch boy giggled creepily.

Queen Bee merely scoffed at the foolish boy as she then followed Luthor to the hanger.

"Simon come with us we don't these heroes trying to pull any tricks on us." Queen Bee beckoned.

"Of course my Queen." Simon answered following the trio to the hanger.

From there the four went to the hanger and opened the doors so the Justice League could enter easily.

"Let me do the talking we can't let it slip the fact that the children have escaped. Simon keep careful watch of their minds who knows what they will try to pull off."

The four then just stood there and watched as a ship in the distance started to come closer.

The Bioship

"We are landing in five minutes." Martian Manhunter stated able to sense the children's presence though it was fuzzy and scattered much to his surprise.

"I'll prepare the bomb everyone else be ready." Batman stayed as he started the timer on the fake Phantom Zone projector.

Simultaneously he also started a countdown on the cuff of his suit to keep track of how much time they had. Everyone else got their gear ready preparing to get their kids back from the light. Once they were done Martian Manhunter was landing the plane in the open air hanger making it clear they were entering the lion's den. Once on the ground the group gathered together quickly to go over their plan.

"Alright Manhunter go into camouflage mode and find the kids as fast as you can remember we only have an hour before this blows. Everyone else keep them stalled for that time we have to give Manhunter as much as we can." Batman told everyone.

Everyone simply nodded while J'onn went into camouflage mode. Then he opened the hanger door to let everyone out and floated slowly behind them. As the exited they were greeted by Lex Luthor, Klarion, Queen Bee, and her cronie Simon.

"Well I see you all made it here in one piece good I thought you weren't going to show up after three hours has passed." Luthor taunted.

Superman clenched his fist as he started to move forward but was quickly stopped by Batman.

"Well looks like you were wrong then, now where are the kids?!" Batman asked impatiently.

"Ohh I see you just want to get to the point then, they'll be here shortly. Now the real question is did you bring the Phantom Zone projector with you?"

Batman made no response but simply pulled out the fake he brought, clearly fooling Luthor as he smiled wickedly at the sight of it.

"My my and all of this over silly little brats how delightful." Klarion then taunted merrily.

Green arrow nearly lost it at his adopted son being called such a word but Dinah, though barely able to hold herself back, held him back.

"Before I give this over to you how did you track us down?" Batman asked seriously.

"It was quite simple really I invented a sort of DNA tracker and after all the many encounters we've had we had a DNA sample of all the children." Luthor answered smuggly.

As this all was happening Batman gave Martian Manhunter the signal to go searching for the kids. However unfortunately for the Justice League Queen Bees physic Simon sensed an unseen presence and after he used his mind powers he saw J'onn was there.

 _"Simon says freeze!"_

Immediately Martian Manhunter froze in his tracks unable to move a muscle again because of Simon's power.

 _"Simon says reveal yourself!"_

J'onn uncloaked himself revealing his attempt at escaping to go find the children.

"Simon never said you could leave I'm afraid." Simon said evilly.

"I see you made ulterior plans to our agreement." Luthor motioned to the Justice League.

"We just want the kids back!" Black Canary outbursts sick of this waiting.

"And you will all you need to do is hand over the Phantom Zone projector and we will hand them over." Luthor lies through his teeth.

"Then where are the children you claim we will receive them with giving over the device but we haven't seen them once! We showed you our goods now show us yours!" Aquaman yelled furiously.

"All in good time all in good time Aquaman." Queen Bee chuffed trying to influence Aquaman with her pharemon control.

"Enough Queen Bee keep your hands of the king of Atlantis as much as I'm sure you'd love to have control over that, he's married!" Barry yelled at the seductive woman.

"Never stopped me before."

Flash rolled his eyes at the temptress hating these villains progressively more and more.

As this was all going on the kids were dealing with their own situation. They all were running as fast as their little legs could carry them trying to get out of the lights headquarters before they were captured again.

"Guys wewes awe we goin?!" M'Gann asked confused on where they were going.

"Out!" Roy yelled determined to get everyone out of this place.

"But Roy we don't even know where we're going!" Kaldur yelled.

"If we keep going in one direction we are bound to end up somewhere hopefully somewhere that has a map or leads outside. Not to mention we have a hoard of villains after us so staying still isn't safe!"

"Woy scawe!" Robin said sadly tears nearly coming from his blue little eyes afraid of what was happening and missing his daddy immensely.

"Hey it's ok we'll get out of here I promise I'll keep you safe." Roy said stroking Robins back and hair comfortingly.

As Roy spoke those words suddenly a wall bursted open behind them making them all scream. Much to their horror it was none other than Blockbuster now running after them.

"Bwokbuswew!" Wally screamed remembering him from Cadmus and how dangerous he was.

Blockbuster smiled at all of the small children's fear as he charged after them. As he did so Roy noticed they were reaching the end of the hallway meaning they had to make s choice left or right. Either one could mean getting lost, killed, or captured so Roy just made a guess.

"Everyone turn left at this hallway!"

As everyone got to the end they turned left Kaldur and Roy taking the younger ones hands since they hadn't learn that yet at this age. However luckily for them Blockbuster may have been strong and fast but smart he was not. Immediately as the small children turned Blockbuster ran into the wall and was disoriented long enough for the children to escape.

"Woo ha was a cwose one." Wally stated relieved.

However unfortunately for them it wasn't over for soon the Terror Twins came up in front of them stopping them in their tracks.

"Oh my Tuppence I believe our little daycare run always are a lost." Tommy taunted.

"Why Tommy I believe you're right let's help them find their way." Tuppence cooed as she then pounded the ground.

The ground shook making the team wobble and fall.

"Get out of our way you delinquent concrete brains!" Roy demanded insulting the dim witted twins.

"Are you callin us stupid squirt?" Tommy asked angrily.

"What was your first clue meathead."

"You better watch your mouth little boy or I'm going to have to give you a spankin." Tuppence threatened.

"Touch me or a single hair on any of my friends and you'll be sorry."

"And what do you think your gonna do to us little boy?" Tommy chuckled.

"M'Gann why don't you give Tommy here a little scare."

Though being quite young M'Gann was still quite powerful and instinctively knew how to use her powers. Her eyes glowed green and suddenly Tommy was screaming bloody murder.

"Tommy what are they doin to you Tommy!"

"Ahhhhhh snakes ahhhhhh so many snakes!"

"Why you little brats my brother hates snakes I'm going to crush you!"

Tuppence then pounded one of the walls causing it to come crumbling down nearly crushing the kids. She then started to try and go for the kids but luckily due to their size she missed every time. Both Zatanna and Robin cried and screamed terrified of the meta human girl trying to kill them.

As they ran around Kaldur noticed a piece of sheet metal that gave him an idea.

"Conner pick up the piece of metal!"

"Why?"

"Just do it I have an idea!"

"Ok." Conner said as he proceeded to picked up the sheet metal.

"Now jump on her and get it around her neck!"

Conner immediately jumped onto Tuppence causing her to yell and struggle.

"Get off me you little grub!"

However Conner simply got behind her and pulled her hair bringing her down. He then took the sheet metal and put it around her neck pushing the bolts it had into the ground.

"Conner take these and bolt her wrists to the ground!" Kaldur said as he used his free hand that wasn't hold Zatanna to slide two more sheets of metal to Conner.

Conner did as he was told and restrained Tuppence even further making her even more mad.

"I can't believe I was just beaten by a kid who isn't even fully toilet trained?" Tuppence yelled furiously as she tried to escape from the metal restraining her.

"Alright now that that's done with let's go before she gets out!" Roy said motioning for the team to go.

Everyone followed Roy and they continued to run down the hallway till they saw light coming from a doorway in the distance.

"Guys I think that doorways a way out!" Roy yelled excitedly.

Everyone felt happiness fill them as they got to the doorway hoping they would see their mentors again. However this happened sooner than they thought for when they went through the doorway they found themselves in a landing hanger with their mentors and several light members.

"Bring them here right now or I'll tear you limb from limb!" Superman yelled at Lex Luthor having had enough of these games.

At the sound of his daddy's voice Conner couldn't help himself but to call out to him.

"Daddy!" Conner yelled from platform above.

Superman felt himself freeze as he looked up only to see Conner and all the kids standing above them.

"Conner!" Superman yelled relieved happy tears almost coming to his eyes.

"Daddy!" Conner yelled again but this time as he climbed the rails in front of him and jumped unable to be parted from his father for one more second.

Clark immediately flew up and caught the little cherub in his arms hugging him tightly to his chest feeling so happy he was at last was safe in his grasp. Conner was crying in his daddy's strong arms for at last he was safe and loved. However this wasn't going to last for the villains had other plans.


	18. The Chase

The lights headquarters

"Dad- Daddy yous yous hewe!" Conner sobbed into his daddy's arms.

"I'm here baby I'm here shhhhh!" Clark told his son as he rubbed his tiny back crying a little himself, happy his little boy was safe and returned the him.

"My my how touching I could almost cry boohooohooo!" Klarion cackled.

"The jig is up Klarion now hand us the crystal of life you're outmatched and no longer have something to threaten us with." Batman blatantly told the cocky lord of chaos.

"Actually I believe it is you who is outmatched Batman." Luthor said with a smirk.

Suddenly Black Manta, Mr. Freeze, the terror twins, Killer Frost, and lastly Atomic Skull appeared on the railing the kids were on causing them to scream. All the villains snatched up a kid and ran off causing the League to run after them.

"Oh Superman I'll be taking what's mine now." Luthor chided Superman.

"I won't let you take him!" Superman declared as he tightly cradled Conner in his strong arms.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice." Luthor smirked as he took out a piece of kryptonite.

Superman's heart sand as he saw the rather large piece of kryptonite. Immediately he began to feel weakened due to the radiation of the stuff he started to descend from air to the ground unable to keep himself up. Eventually he collapsed to the ground futility trying to keep his terrified and equally weakened son cradled in his arms.

Lex Luthor wickedly smiled as he pulled out a remote pressed a button and a large robot tank came up. Luthor then got into the machine and ripped Conner from the once invulnerable mans arms gleefully.

"Thank you for the gift Superman and don't worry I'll make good use of him." Luthor said as he started to drive away.

"Daddy hewp Daddy ge up Daddy Daaaaaaadddddddddddyyyyyyyy!" Conner cried out sobbing as his father got farther and farther away.

"Conner! No give him back! Luthor I'll get you for this!" Superman grunted as he crawled forward.

"Goodbye Superman!" Luthor taunted as he then disappeared into the halls of the base.

A five minutes later and Superman felt his strength return to him. He also felt the anger and need to get his son back boil up inside of him. His eyes glowed red his muscles flexed and rose off the ground.

"You're dead Luthor!" The angered Superman cried out as he flew after him.

Meanwhile as Luthor drove away Conner went from distraught to angry. Angry he was taken from his daddy again angry this mean bald man hurt his daddy again he hated this man.

"Leme go leme go you big meanie!" Conner yelled as he pounded on the robotic arm holding him going into a super toddler tantrum.

The arm was dented more and more since Luthor put away the kryptonite he had on him.

"Stop it you horrid child you're damaging my machine do you know how much this costs!" Luthor yelled angrily.

"No you huw my daddy you big supid head!" Conner yelled with what he thought were bad words in his current state.

You see all the kids minds had little spots of their maturity such as understanding, and quick thinking for the older two, but their minds where, excluding Kaldur and Roy where quite young.

As Conner pounded and pounded away at the arm he eventually was able to free himself having pounded it till it fell off the arm.

"Why you little brat you'll pay for that!"

However Conner didn't care he simply hopped on to the rest of the arm and climbed up to the head. He looked furiously at the big glass dome that surrounded his kidnapper and began to pound at it. It took Conner a bit just to crack it seeing as it was bullet proof and he was only a toddler so his strength wasn't at it full potential.

About a minute into Conner pounding on the glass Superman appeared. It took him a bit to realize it but eventually Conner turned to see his daddy coming bulliting after them making his heart soar.

"Daddy!" Conner cried out taking a break from his pounding.

"Conner I'm coming for you baby!" Superman called out as he pushed himself to get to the robot.

But he was still affected by the kryptonite a bit so his speed wasn't at full strength yet. Luthor saw the caped meta human and started to freak out a bit seeing that he didn't have much to combat him with. He couldn't pull out his kryptonite since he had to focus on not crashing into the hallway walls.

At this point Lex Luthor had had only one option he had to just drive down the other hallways till he could somehow shake off Superman. He saw the hallway he could turn down first and made a sharp turn to make it.

Conner held on for dear life as the machine turned having no balance on the moving robot. Superman made the sharp turn determined to get his little boy out of danger or getting hurt.

For nearly twenty minutes this went on Conner crying as he was barely able to hold on another minute. Eventually the three were beginning to reach the end of the line for they had reached the other side of the headquarters.

Luthor saw the light from the other side of the doorway leading outside. He was out of options all he could do was try and stop his machine. They eventually went through the doorway now only having a hundred yards before they reached the edge.

Having no other option Luther braked the machine but unfortunately it didn't stop till they about bursted through the railing. Then due to his small size and lack of balance Conner was slingshotted over the rails now falling to his death by the waterfall the base rested by.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Conner screamed in terror as he fell endlessly to the water and rocks that would kill him.

"Cooooooonnnnnnnnnneeeeeeerrrrrrrr!" Superman screamed fear completely consuming him as he raced to catch his son.

Clark flew at top speed trying desperately to grab his tiny son. For nearly two minutes he flew at him until in just the nick of time Superman grabbed Conner and hugged him tightly to his chest.

"Daddy I was- I was so so scawed!" Conner sobbed into his father's chest.

"It's ok baby I've got you know that I'll always be there to catch you when you fall." Superman said comfortingly as he rubbed Conner's little back, tears streaming down both their faces.

"Daddy I wanna go home!" Conner told his father pleading to leave this evil place.

"We will buddy we will let's go find the others and get out of here." Superman said as he flew back to the base aware their time limit was almost up.

As he did so he heard the audible squishing of Conner's obviously very soaked pull up.

"Oh you are really wet there bud we better get you changed soon." Superman chuckled finding it funny his son could destroy tanks if he wanted to but couldn't always get to the potty on time in his current state.


	19. Recovered

The Light Headquarters

Meanwhile the other hero's were also dealing with their own chases. At the moment Flash was chasing after Killer Frost who made it hard as she froze the very ground he tried to run after on.

"Unca Bawwy hewp!" Wally yelled scared of the lady holding him.

"I'm coming gingerbread man!" Flash called out afraid of what Killer Frost would do to his poor little nephew.

"Well you better run run run then as fast as you can if you want to catch this little runaway gingerbread man." Killer Frost jeered at the struggling speedster.

Flash had no idea what to do he had to save Wally desperately but he couldn't run with the ice on the floor. Then it hit him he saw the walls were ice free meaning he had another roadway to run on. He immediately caught some speed and used his momentum to get on the wall to go catch up with Frost.

Frost noticed this as Flash was starting to get very close meaning her skating down the hall was being made useless. Wally smiled as his uncle came closer causing him to reach out his arms.

"Oh no you don't Flash afraid I'll have to give you the slip." Killer Frost laughed as she touched the wall Flash ran on freezing it over.

Flash immediately slipped off landing hard onto the also icy floor.

"Noooooo!" Wally screamed never liking to see his uncle get hurt making him mad.

He immediately with all his little toddler strength but immense speed began to pound on Frosts chest.

"You swop hurin Unca Bawwy you big meanie head!"

"Ow stop it you little brat or I'll give a nice spanking!"

"No you huw Unca Bawwy!"

Killer Frost had had just about enough of the little speedsters tantrum making her do something she would probably regret later.

"That's it you about to be a hockey puck you snot nosed brat." Killer Frost yelled as she caused mini freezer burns on his little arms.

"Ow swop I ha huw!" Wally screamed in pain.

"Oh you thought that hurt we'll let me show you real pain!" Frost told the little red head with a wicked smile.

Killer Frost then threw Wally across the ice causing him to skid and slide across it.

"Bye Bye little speedster it was fun while it lasted!" Killer Frost yelled as she skated away.

"Wally!" Flash yelled as he saw his little nephew lying still on the ice.

Flash did his best to get to his nephew eventually getting to the poor little toddler and cradling him in his arms. The little guy was absolutely freezing shaking like an earthquake in San Francisco. He also had a pretty bad road rash on his right arm and leg not to mention a very soaked diaper from all that time and trying to keep himself warm in Killer Frost's icy grasp.

"Unca Unca Bawwy I's so so cooowwwwd." The little toddler whined as he snuggled into Barry's costume best he could.

"I know buddy let's get you to the ship I'm sure I brought a blanket in your diaper bag as well as a dry diaper for you so come on gingerbread man!" Barry told the cold little toddler happy he was back and at least warming back up in his arms.

Barry stood up and turned around hoping the others were having the luck he had in getting his Wally back.

In another hallway

"Unhand me Black Manta!" Kaldur demanded the undersea mercenary.

"Be quite child of Atlantis!" Black Manta scolded the child struggling in his arms.

For a few minutes he ran down the halls until he was was on a bridge that was over a large pool of water at last encountering Aquaman who blocking his path.

"Unhand my protégé Manta you have nowhere to go." Aquaman stated.

"Actually I can go forward I just need you out of the way." Black Manta said as he shot lasers from his helmet at Aquaman.

Aquaman quickly dodged as Black Manta proceeded to continuously shoot his lasers at him. He nearly fell if the bridge several times not that he couldn't survive it he just couldn't get Kaldur back then. This went on for about ten minutes Aquaman luckily having his durability and strength to help him.

"You can't keep avoiding me Aquaman you'll have to stop at some point. In fact why don't I bring out my true weapon is destruction!"

Black Manta then pulled out his rocket launcher and started to really shoot at Aquaman.

"My King look out!" Kaldur yelled concerned with the safety of his king.

As Black Manta shot at Aquaman he was destroying the bridge as well making Aquaman ultimately dive off the bridge into the water below. Black Manta laughed evilly as he then started to shoot them at the water. Kaldur was terrified he had to think of some way to save his king. Then a thought came to his head remembering he had power of his own. He closed his eyes and started to charge his hands with his electricity and then pressed them on Black Mantas suit causing it to short circuit.

Black Manta yelled and at last let Kaldur go making him run and jump off the bridge. He dove straight into the water only to be caught in Aquaman's arms which held him close.

"Kaldur why did you do that you could have really hurt yourself?"

"I'm fine my king I had to do something or we all would have gotten hurt or worse."

"Haha now it's like shooting fish in a barrel!" Black Manta laughed madly as he continued to shoot at the water.

Aquaman dived into the water Kaldur held tightly in his arms trying his best to get out of the way of the missile. For nearly twenty minutes this went on but unbeknownst to Black Manta each missile made the bridge under him deteriorate a bit more. It was then the bridge had taken all it could causing it to collapse right under Black Manta. He then fell nearly fifty till he hit the water quickly being knocked out by the falling debris.

Aquaman and Kaldur then both came up observing how Black Manta Just bobbed on top of the water.

"What shall we do with him my King?" Kaldur asked his mentor curiously.

"We shall leave him here but I shall summon some help to get him on dry land."

It was then Aquaman sent out a call summoning a pair of dolphins that put Black Manta in their backs and put him on a pile of rubble.

"Alright little one hold on I'll get back to the bioship in no time." Aquaman told Kaldur as he then got to a wall.

Kaldur put his arms around Aquaman's neck and shifted to his back as he started to climb up the wall. Aquaman luckily had enough strength to make dents in the wall to climb up on. Eventually they got to the top of the bridge and ran off to get the bioship.

Boiler room

Atomic skull had unfortunately led Martian Manhunter to the hottest room in the headquarters. For a Martians weakness was extreme heat and fire making it that much harder for J'onn to rescue his niece. M'Gann would have honestly gotten away but the flames from Atomic Skulls head made her very weak barely able to move. Not to mention sick from the toxic radiation coming from his body.

At the moment J'onn was searching for the atomic menace throughout the hall unable to focus and talk telepathically to M'Gann.

"My my Martian Manhunter are we a bit slow today I mean you don't look so well." Atomic Skull taunted.

"Give me back my niece Atomic Skull there is no need for this foolishness."

"You'll get her back when you defeat me!" Atomic Skull yelled as he shot a blast at J'onn.

J'onn barely missed the blast as he then went into camouflage mode so he wasn't able to be seen. He didn't know what to do his strength was dwindling and he only had a little time before he collapsed.

"You can't hide forever Martian Manhunter eventually you'll have to come out unless you want this little girl here to die."

It was then it really kicked into J'onn that his little nieces life was truly in danger. He took a deep breath and then made his arm stretch and slam into the back of Atomic Skull.

"Ha so you do have some fight I'm you we'll let's test that out shall we."

Atomic Skull then started to shoot a continuous beam of energy around the room trying to find the camouflaged Martian. J'onn was able to be out of therapy of the beam leaving him some time to think of a solution to his problems.

He looked around and low and behold there was a cooler giving him and idea. J'onn stretches his arms and began to throw around Atomic Skull making him very disoriented and confused. Luckily M'Gann was not in any of the places Atomic Skull hit so she was perfectly fine.

"Alright Manhunter where are you Martian scum!"

"Right here!"

It was then Martian Manhunter appeased before him a grin on his face.

"What are you grinning for?"

"Because you're about to feel your weakness used against you."

It was then J'onn pulled a pipe above his head pouring a bunch of cooler liquid on top of Atomic Skull.

"Ahhhhh no not the cold I can't stand the cold!" Atomic Skull screamed as the flames in his head started to go out.

Eventually after a few minutes Atomic Skull fell on the ground unconscious and cold. J'onn then went up to the body and took M'Gann into his arms cradling her to his chest.

"Uncwe Uncwe J'onn I don feew so good." M'Gann said weakly as she she started to open her eyes a bit.

"I know my child now just rest you're safe now." J'onn whispered comfortingly.

M'Gann smiled at her uncle and then fell asleep on his shoulder happy she was back with her uncle.

The halls

Green Arrow and Black Canary ran angrily at the terror twins who ran off wickedly with Roy, Artemis, and Zatanna.

"Come back here super hics and you give me my kids back!" Green Arrow demanded furiously.

"Try and catch us old man!" Tommy taunted the archer amused by their futile running.

"Daddy be careful these guys are powerful!" Roy called out from Tommy's arms only to be crushed a bit for speaking out.

"Shut up brat! Oh you are going to pay for what you've done to me today!"

"You touch one hair on his hard and I blow your ears out!" Black Canary threatened.

"Dady Mama hep!" Zatanna cried out with tears streaming down her face as she was held inTuppence arms.

"We're coming sweetheart!" Black Canary assured the little girl.

"Why don't we make this interesting for our heroes Tommy?!"

"I agree Tuppence what'll we do?"

"Follow my lead!"

It was then Tuppence jumped Tommy doing the same thing as they both landed in the same spot. This caused a crack to go down the middle of the floor. It was then Green Arrow and Black Canary nearly fell through luckily able to use each other to get back up.

"Sop wyin oh huw dem you meanie face!" Artemis yelled angrily as she pounded on the invulnerable teenager.

"Yeah!" Zatanna yelled as she joined in.

"Oh how adorable but I'm afraid you little grubs won't do much to me." Tuppence laughed wickedly.

Green Arrow and Black Canary chased the twins down for nearly fifteen minutes all the while dodging cracks made by them, debri thrown at them, and all manor of obstacles. Eventually they reached the other side of the building ending up on a balcony overlooking the waterfall the base was built on.

"That's it Terror Twins you have nowhere else to go this is where it ends now give me my kids back!" Green Arrow demanded as he aimed an Arrow at their heads being fed up with the super villains antics.

"Why don't you take them then but you'll have to be quick or else they may not survive very much longer." Tommy said evilly as he and Tuppence held the kids over the railing by their clothes.

"No don't hurt them!" Black Canary called out fearfully.

"We won't all you have to do is leave and they'll be just fine with us." Tuppence told the two heroes.

"Ok ok we'll go but can we please say goodbye to them one last time." Green Arrow practically begged.

"Hmmmm I guess but no funny business!" Tommy said as he set Roy down in the ground as well as Tuppence setting down Artemis and Zatanna.

Immediately the three ran to Dinah and Oliver hugging them tightly as they prepared to say goodbye.

"Cover your ears." Oliver whispered to the children.

The kids then covered their ears, Oliver covering Zatanna's due to her little hands, but were very confused as to why.

"You know you two really are a pair of idiots, Dinah now!"

It was then Dinah opened her mouth and released her Canary cry causing the twins to cover their ears as they were pushed back by the shear force of the cry. The held on for about two minutes before they were pushed off the balcony now plummeting towards the ground. They would be ok after all they were invulnerable so they would survive the landing.

It was then Dinah and Oliver picked up the kids cuddling them close as they walked back to the ships.

The meeting hall

Freeze walked cautiously into the meeting hall having ran for his life from the bat with his most precious treasure. At the moment Dick was crying his eyes out missing his daddy and also absolutely freezing from Freeze's touch.

"Will you shut up you little brat I'll be absolutely murdered if I'm found!" Freeze yelled at the little baby.

However he didn't stop in fact he began crying even louder from Freeze's yelling. Eventually Freeze put his giant hand over Dicks little mouth trying to muffle his screams. Dick couldn't breath making him scream louder until eventually he passed out from lack of oxygen.

This didn't concern Freeze at all he was just happy the annoying little thing was silent. However that was when Batman appeared from the shadows fury in his cold dead eyes.

"What have you done to my son." Batman said in a very menacing whisper.

"Don't come any closer or he won't wake up any time soon." Freeze threatened out of pure terror holding his freeze gun to Dick.

"Touch even a tiny toe on his body and I will shatter you faster than any ice you can make!"

"Oh really then take this!" Freeze yelled panicking.

Freeze then instinctively shot a blast of ice at Batman only to be dogged very easily. For nearly five minutes he kept shooting at the Bat only to be evaded every single time. Then Batman had had enough so he threw down a smoke bomb filling the whole area and blinding Freeze.

As he stood in the thick smoke Freeze had his gun ready to shoot whatever came in front of him. He felt himself tending up as three minutes, but what felt like hours passed. Then he was suddenly slammed in the back causing him to turn and shoot. Then he felt little or he was being tazed causing him to collapse on the ground. Then the last thing he saw was a Baterange shattering his helmet causing him to fall flat gasping on the ground and then to black out.

Bruce looked at the unconscious ice man before him feeling absolutely no sympathy. However he did put a mask over Freezes head just so he wouldn't die. Then most importantly he gathered the unconscious little bird in his arms and ran over to a nearby table.

"Robin Robin please wake up wake up!" Bruce practically yelled as he lightly jostled the unconscious baby.

However there was no response he just laid there lips and face practically blue from cold and lack of oxygen.

"Dick please it's daddy please wake up dick son daddy needs you to wake up!" Bruce cried out his front of anger breaking away from the idea of losing his precious little boy.

He still didn't move so Bruce put his head on his tiny chest anxiously luckily to be greeted by a heartbeat. However it was very slow and fading fast making Bruce very nervous.

He quickly positioned the baby's body and began to blow air into Dicks lungs. He did this for about two minutes and eventually he was greeted by blue eyes fluttering open. Dick was also coughing hysterically from all that time being unconscious. Then immediately he began to wail loudly having been terrified of what just happened.

Pretty much instantaneously Bruce cradled the baby close to him rubbing soothing circles on his back. He was so happy to have his baby back safe in his arms making him almost cry as well.

"Shhh shhhhhh it's ok Dick daddy's got you no one will take you shhhhh shhhh." Bruce said softly as he began to rock the little boy as well.

Bruce repeated this for about five minutes until at last Dick calmed down hugging his daddy's neck as he fell asleep. Bruce smiled at this and then got quickly out of the room knowing they only had so much time before the bomb he had would go off.


	20. Curse Broken

The Aircraft hanger

Everyone was practically running back to the hanger knowing they had already been there for to long for the bomb had maybe max ten minutes before it blowed. They all eventually met up at the hanger each with one of the kids in their arms.

"Batman how long do we have?!" Flash asked Wally cradled in his arms.

"About eight minutes left."

"Well then we better get out of here now then." Superman stated rocking Conner as he slept.

"Wait but what about the crystal of life?" Green Arrow asked knowing the kids couldn't stay like this forever.

"We'll have to find another day to retrieve it but for now we need to get out of here." Batman told the archer.

From there the Justice League got to the ship Martian Manhunter opening it quietly. However as the league shuffled into the living machine Klarion appeared.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid merchandise can only be taken once you've purchased them." Klarion cackled as his hands began to glow red.

"Take it Witch boy hope it was worth it." Batman said as he tossed the bag with the Phantom Zone projector to Klarion.

"Thank you Batman I'll make sure to use it well."

"Now give over the crystal of life!"

"No thank you."

"Hand it over Klarion we had a deal the phantom zone projector for the kids and the crystal of life!"

"Well unfortunately you broke our deal when the Martian tried to sneak off and you attacked us. Not to mention you have nothing to bargain with and I do."

"Maybe this time witch boy but we will get it back soon I can promise you that." Batman growled as he then got back into the bioship.

However as he turned Batman smiled wickedly for while he didn't get the crystal of life he did leave the light a nice dish of revenge.

With that the Justice League jetted off leaving with their kids safely in their arms. Klarion just smiled evilly as he looked at the phantom zone projector in his grasp. It was then Queen Bee, Lex Luthor, and several other villains entered the hanger.

"I see we have at last obtained the phantom zone projector." Queen Bee said slyly as she looked upon the device.

"Oh the havoc we can cause with this all the glorious chaos." Klarion said joyfully.

"Wait a minute this seems to easy let me see it." Luthor said suspicious of the easy victory.

Klarion handed the device to Luthor and he proceeded to study it trying to see if anything was off about it. It was then the device started to make a ringing noise also flashing in time with the noise.

"It's a bomb, everyone clear out!" Luthor yelled very loud.

All the villains in the room ran out of except Klarion who tried to quickly conjure a holding circle for the bomb. Unfortunately it at that moment went off causing a great explosion.

The bomb was so powerful that nearly an entire quarter of the lights headquarters was obliterated. Luckily for them most of the operatives were on the other side of the building and those caught in the explosion had ways of evading it.

As the smoke cleared everyone who was near the hanger was coughing from the smoke. Klarion had cast a protection barrier around them so all of them lived but that didn't fix the flying hanger and many important places where important information was held. Needless to say they had learned a hard lesson in that moment, never mess with the Leagues kids.

Mount Justice

A week had passed since the incident and none of the effects from Klarion's spell had been reversed. Without the crystal of life nothing could be undone, but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. It meant that the mentors and kids got to spend more time together in their cute state.

At the moment all of them where playing together in a round of the floor is lava. Everyone was giggling and laughing even Batman was smirking a bit as he held Dick in his arms.

"Daddy cash me!" Conner called out as he jumped across the couch to his father.

"I got you buddy!" Superman said he caught the little cherub in his strong arms and snuggled him close to his chest.

Everyone awed at the sweet sight of the two kryptonians bond. It also signaled it was time to break for all the kids were panting tiredly not to mention it was lunch time.

For lunch the mentors decided that they would have a little barbecue on the beach. So all the adults suited and sunscreened up the little ones making sure no one would get burned.

"Unca Bawwy sop!" Wally complained as Barry put five coats of sunscreen on his nephew.

"Wally you know you burn easy I'm just trying to make it so you don't get hurt gingerbread man."

Once everyone was ready they went outside to play as Superman cooked hamburgers and hotdogs for everyone. As he did so Conner insisted he helped his daddy so Superman put him in charge of asking what everyone wanted and putting cheese on the burgers for those who wanted cheeseburgers. He wanted to make sure Conner was as far away from the hot grill as possible.

Meanwhile Oliver took Roy, Wally, Artemis, and Kaldur swimming making sure all of them had floaties on, except Kaldur and Roy, so they wouldn't drown. All the kids splashed each other, wrestled each other and Oliver, and playing in the waves that came at them. Oil was having the best time loving being the kids giant playground and to be able to pick all of them up at once.

On the sand however M'Gann, Zatanna, and Robin enjoyed their time building a sand castle. Bruce and and J'onn kept a close eye on them as well as helped the toddlers build their castle.

"Foods ready!" Clark called out with Conner happily in his arms.

Everyone rushed over wanting to get food before both Flashes ate all there was. It was full spread including all the things you would top a burger or hot dog with, potato salad, fruit, and and chips.

Once everyone got food and the adults helped make the food safe for the kids they all separated. The adults sat together, except with Dick since Bruce had to bottle feed him a rather funny sight to being with, and all the kids sat together.

The adults laughed as they watch the kids being silly and funny as they are at the kids table under the shade.

"Connie si nex to me si nex to me!" M'Gann called out excitedly causing the super toddler to sit next to her.

"Wawwy sop bein sush a pig an chew youw food!" Artemis scolded the little speedster.

"Yous na the boss of me!"

"Is cawwed mannews baywash weawn dem."

"To tigh!" Zatanna whined as Roy tightly held her in his lap.

"Oh sorry Zatanna I just don't want you to fall and get hurt!" Roy said like concerned big brother would.

"Kawduw sop shockin me!" Wally whined as the mischievous little Atlantean would send harmless little jolts to the little speedster to mess with him.

"Ok ok I'll stop, but look at Conner and M'Gann getting all lovey dovey over there." Kaldur jeered as he let a rare childish moment slip.

"Shu up fish boy!" Conner said as he got protective putting his little arms around M'Gann.

All the adults were quite entertained but then faced each other again to continue their conversation.

"Why can't they stay little like this forever." Dinah sighed loving seeing all the kids so happy and innocent.

"Because the world needs them and everyone eventually has to grow up so we have to find a way to turn them back." Oliver said as he put an arm around Dinah feeling just as sad as she did since it would mean the Roy that loved and called him daddy would probably disappear.

"Well at least for now their little like this we just have to enjoy it while we can." Barry commented as he looked at his nephew acting like any happy two year old without a care in the world.

For nearly an hour all the adults and kids ate their food and played on the beach until it was clear all the kids were in need of a nap. They all walked sluggishly and yawned as they rubbed their tired eyes.

"I think it's nap time for these guys." Superman chuckled as he scooped up Conner into his arms.

"Bu I's *yawn* nah ired Daddy." Conner tried to claim as he barely could keep his eyes open.

"Your body says otherwise buddy so let's quickly get you washed off and dressed."

Everyone else got their protégés and went off and quickly showered the sand and sunscreen off them. Then they all diapered, pull upped, and/or pj'd their little ones all deciding to put them all down in one room. It was quite an adorable sight all the kids snuggled up to each other each one in cute little footie pajamas that were themed to their mentors.

All the hero's awed, snapped a few pictures, and then went to sit down in the TV room. They all felt exhausted but happy about this time they had with their Protégés not having to be professional or tough but fun and loving. They all say there for a while exchanging pictures they had all sneakily taken throughout the last two weeks. They ranged from nap pictures, to naked baby pictures of Robin and Wally, to cute family photos and play time photos.

However all things must come to an end and that end came as a glowing golden cross appeared and Dr. Fate appeared before them.

"Dr. Fate! Why are you here?" Superman asked surprised like everyone else of the lord of orders appearance.

"I have come to return your protégés to their original ages." Dr. Fate said plainly.

"Wait but you said that you needed the Crystal of Life to do that." Flash said shocked but deep inside hoped Dr. Fate was wrong so he could enjoy baby Wally a little bit longer.

It was then Dr. Fate opened his palm and the purple glow of the Crystal of Life appeared as it floated in his hand.

"After much searching and battling with Klarion I was able to take it from his clutches. Then I perfected the reversal spell as to insure no complications or rebounds from undoing Klarion's spell."

"Great but Dr. Fate we were wondering if we could…" Black Canary tried to ask a request of Dr. Fate but was unsure how to make the unemotional lord of order understand.

"Have some time alone with the kids before we officially undo the spell." Green Arrow finished.

There was a moment of pause with so much tension you could cut it with a knife.

"You have one hour before I must leave." Dr. Fate responded United for he had far more important things to be doing.

All the adults nodded and went to go get the kids up from their nap. They were all sleeping so peacefully it was hard for most of the mentors to wake up their kids. But nevertheless they did and all split off with their individual protégés.

Clark took Conner to the top of the mountain their base was in and just sat there with Conner comfortably on his lap. It was then Clark began to gently explain what was going to happen to him and his team.

"Conner guess what." Clark said softly as he lightly bounced the little super toddler on his knee.

"Wha daddy?"

"You get to be a big boy again today."

"I do bu how?" Conner at first said excitedly but then was confused.

"You see Dr. Fate got the crystal of life back so now we can reverse the spell." Clark tried to say happily but couldn't help but just feel sad about losing his little boy.

"Oh do you na wike me widdle?" Conner then asked sadly.

"No no no of course I love you like this I get to love you, hold you, snuggle you, and play with you like I never could. But the thing is we all have to grow up and the world needs you because we heroes, as much as we wish we could, can't keep the world safe alone." Clark said trying to make Conner's little mind understand.

For a minute there was just silence neither knew exactly what to say until at last Conner spoke up.

"Daddy wiw yous sill wove me when Is isn widdle any mowe!" Conner said at last bursting into tears unable to take it anymore.

Clark's heart immediately broke as he saw the little toddler sobbing his tiny eyes out.

"No no no shhhhh shhhhhh it's ok shhhhhh shhhhhh." Clark soothed as he drew Conner tightly to his chest and rubbed little circles on his back as he continued to bounce him.

It was after about five minutes at last Conner had at last calmed down a bit making it so now Clark could talk to the little boy.

"Conner I know I wasn't good to you before but know that I love you. You mean more to me now then anything, no matter how big you get you are my son."

"Fowevw an evew." Conner sniffled.

"Forever and ever."

Immediately Conner snuggled into his daddy's arms taking in the warmth the strong man provided. Clark was also snuggling just as hard taking in his last moments of being able to hold and baby his son.

Meanwhile the little archer family was sitting on the beach and watching the waves go back and forth. Roy was sitting on Oliver's lap, Zatanna was being held by Oliver and Artemis was sitting on Dinah's lap. After just sitting there for a few minutes Dinah and Oliver at last got the courage to explain what was about to happen to the kids.

"Ok guys I think it's time you knew why we brought you all out here." Oliver started.

"Why?" Roy asked confused by what his daddy meant.

"You see Dr. Fate got the Crystal of Life back which means he has come today to turn you all back to normal." Dinah explained.

"Weawwy!" Artemis said excitedly honestly ready to be more that two feet tall.

"Big?" Zatanna seemed to ask also ready to be a big girl once more.

"Yes sweetie you won't be a little baby anymore." Oliver answered the little girl.

Both the girls were excited however Roy was less than thrilled at this idea.

"What but I don't want to be big again I want to stay with you!" Roy said getting off of Oliver's lap tears running down his face.

"I would to buddy but the world needs you all back I'm afraid." Dinah tried to explain but to no avail.

"No I won't grow up you can't make me!" Roy yelled as ran away down the beach.

"Roy come back!" Oliver said as he quickly gave Zatanna to Dinah and ran after Roy.

The little boy ran for about five minutes wondering why they were trying to make him grow up. He liked being little and being held and played with by Oliver. He didn't want to be the angsty and cold teen he was before.

It was then that Oliver caught up to Roy quickly picking him up and holding him tight to his chest. Roy sobbed and struggled for a bit but then eventually just broke down in Oliver's arms. For about ten minutes straight Oliver just cooed and soothed the little boy in his arms lightly bouncing him the best he could. Eventually the tears became little sniffles and Roy had at last calmed down a bit making it so he could talk to him.

"Roy please tell me what's wrong." Oliver urged the boy.

"I don't want to hate you again or have to be all alone and sad." Roy barely got out of his mouth.

"Roy I know it's scary to grow up but maybe it might be better this time. Maybe you might be a little softer after all of this."

"Maybe but what if you just hate me after I'm older again." Roy cried his little boy logic clearly taking over.

"I could never hate you Roy your like my son practically I will always love you no matter what." Oliver said as he picked up Roy's chin and looked deep into his sad little eyes.

"Really?"

"Really, now come on let's join the girls and just enjoy these last few moments." Oliver said as he kissed Roy's forehead and lovingly carried his little boy who at last smiled knowing even if he reverted to his old self his daddy would always love him.

At this same time M'Gann has already been told about what was happening and she took it very well knowing she still had Conner and her uncle. Now as a last Hurrah she was showing her Uncle J'onn how to bake cookies. They had already had to start over three times due to wrong measurements. This really made M'Gann laugh at how the usually very competent Martian struggling to just bake. Eventually they got one batch right set the time and just waited in the living room while they baked.

M'Gann had insisted J'onn to read her a story while they waited for the timer to go off. So J'onn of course did as his niece commanded and lovingly put her on his lap as he read her If You Give a Mouse A Cookie.

For eight minutes they read the book the entire time M'Gann giggling at the ongoing list of what you needed when you gave a mouse a cookie. Soon the timer went off and it was time to take the cookies out of the oven.

Together they ate the fresh cookies all the while J'onn chased M'Gann around the kitchen threatening to tickle her to death if he caught her. Eventually he did and the two laughed and played to their heart's content. As M'Gann rested in J'onns arms he smiled at her and felt the need to say something.

"I love you M'Gann."

"I wove yous to uncwe J'onn"

The two smiled and hugged each other tightly making quite the cute little sight.

Meanwhile Arthur And Kaldur swam in the ocean playing his favorite game of hide and seek which made the little boy quite happy. Arthur however was having quite a bit of trouble finding his coveted prize for as mentioned before Kaldur as an excellent hidder. However after searching fifteen minutes he saw the little boy giggling amongst a thicket of seaweed he blended in quite well with.

He grinned wickedly as he silently swam towards the giggly water cherub. Kaldur has no idea of his king coming towards him having full confidence his thick seaweed would hide him perfectly. Then that's when an unexpected surprise came at him.

"Boo!" Arthur said excitedly as he appeared behind the little one.

Kaldur screamed as he was then grabbed and tickled mercilessly by his king. For five straight minutes the king and boy laughed until exhausted from laughter and swimming the little boy cuddled into his kings warm chest. Arthur smiled at the little Atlantean in his arms and decided they should to the surface.

The two baked on a large rock just off the shore to dry off Kaldur still cuddled into the sea kings muscular chest.

"Have you enjoyed your time with me little one?" Arthur asked softly to the sleepy little Atlantean.

"Yes *yawn* my king I have most enjoyed it." Kaldur said tiredly.

It was then as Arthur saw this little boy ready to nap again from their strenuous activities felt a moment of selfishness come over him.

"You know Kaldur'ahm you don't need to become an adolescent again you may remain a child if you wish and live with the queen and I. There you can be safe, play and have all your heart's desire, and even gain a brother little one." Arthur almost seemed to plead to the tired child resting on him.

Now all these were tantalizing to the small child but his still mature personality told Kaldur what he needed to do.

"My king while I appreciate your kindness the world needs us, staying in our current state is selfish. This team needs me to lead them so I can not leave." Kaldur told the king though still quite sleepy.

"You are wise beyond your years Kaldur'ahm. Thank you for pointing out my selfish desires little one, now rest rest while you still kind." Arthur said soothingly s he slowly rocked little Kaldur till he headed light snores and felt the precious child rest on his warm chest.

He smiled at the child he held now more than ever excited to have a child of his own he can love just as he has Kaldur.

Barry however was is the gym running around with his little nephew. He had just changed what he assumed was his last diaper for Wally and decided to get some energy out of the kid.

"You doing ok gingerbread man I'll slow down if I have to?" Barry asked as he came to a stop.

"No I's fas Unca Bawwy!" The toddler said as he jumped up and down positively full of energy.

"Yes you are little man now why don't we take a break and get some snacks." Barry said as he picked up his energetic little nephew.

The two went into the kitchen and Barry pulled out about everything he could think of for the two hungry speedsters to eat. He got everything from pickles to cake out which the two immediately devoured until they finally satisfied all the calories they ate.

"So gingerbread man you ready to be a big boy again?" Barry asked as he cleaned up the messy little red head.

"Uh huh me wan a be big boy no mowe diapees!" Wally practically screamed hating the basically portable toilet he had to wear between his legs.

"That's right buddy but I'll sure miss getting to hold you and play with you like this." Barry admitted to his nephew.

"Don wowwy Unca Bawwy wes sill family fowewew so wes can pway again soon." Wally said adorably.

"You right buddy we're family forever and ever now how about I make you fly!"

"Do I Unca Bawwy do I!" Wally demanded excitedly.

"Ok here we go!" Barry yelled as he started to toss Wally in the air.

Wally laughed madly as he was continuously tossed and caught by his strong uncle. Barry on her other hand took in the moment realizing just how much he'd miss his nephew being a cute little toddler but luckily he got plenty of pictures and videos good for memories and blackmail when he needed it.

Now as for the Dark Knight he took his little bird off to a secluded place in Mount Justice wanting the full attention and love of his son while he was still a baby. For almost half their last hour together Bruce tossed the baby bird, tickled him, played baby games, snuggled, kissed him, and did anything imaginable you could do to show love and affection to a baby.

His tough exterior melted away with Dick and while he never out loud admitted it to any of the Justice League he wished he didn't have to turn Dick back into a thirteen year old. He wished he could just keep him little and raise him as his own son. He could keep all the painful memories of his parents death away and keep him happy and safe.

He remembered when he took the baby bird in when he was just six years old. The amount of nightmares he had to soothe him through, even to this day, and tears he had to wipe away. He could prevent all of that if he just raised Dick from the beginning. However he knew he had to let his baby bird fly the nest someday for the world needed him.

However for the rest of the time Batman just enjoyed Dick even talking to him with the limited amount of words he could use.

"Have you had fun Dickie bird?" Bruce asked sweetly to the one year old.

"Yes Dady!" Dick squealed.

The boys happiness made Bruce fill with delight and warmth.

"I love you Dickie!"

"Ove Dady!" Dick said as he then hugged his father's neck tightly.

Bruce smiled widely, which was quite the sight, as he enjoyed the boys affection and cuteness.

"You know I think you're about the cutest thing on this planet baby bird!"Bruce said as he rubbed little circles on his baby boys back.

Dick purred at the the affectionate rubs and squealed as his daddy then went into kissing him endlessly anywhere he could. Eventually Bruce stopped and just hugged his baby tightly taking in the baby smell Dick had knowing it would soon be gone

"I hope you know I really do love you Dick no matter what I do or say you have mattered so much to me from the day I adopted you. Please alway know that buddy forever and always." Bruce said practically squeezing the baby boy in his arms as tears seemed to come from his eyes.

"Ewew an ewe!" Dick cried out best he could showing that Bruce mattered to him just as much.

Soon the hour was up and it was time to turn the kids back to their proper ages. Each adult came into the living each holding their protégés tightly not ready to let go but knew all good things must come to an end.

"Alright Fate we're ready do what you have to." Clark said as he held onto and comforted a scared Conner not wanting to truly let his baby boy grow up again.

"Place the children before me so I may enact the spell." Dr. Fate said quite emotionless.

Each hero nodded as they set down the protégés giving each one a kiss before the backed away trying their best to hold back tears, even Bruce struggled to keep his cool in front of the others.

All the kids faced Fate as bravely as they could each somewhat scared of the intimidating lord of order. Fate then extended his hand as the crystal of life then floated in front of him glowing intensely with purple light.

" _Latsyrc gnitaolf erofeb em esrever siht esruc fo soahc dna nruter eseht nerdlihc kcab ot rieht lanigiro smrof!"_

Suddenly there was a great flash and as the Justice League opened their eyes they were greeted with the sight of nude teenagers all covering themselves with the shreds of clothing they had, all except M'Gann whose clothes adjusted to to her body.

"Um could we please have something to cover up?" Artemis asked immediately slapping Wally when she caught him quickly looking at her then looking away.

Immediately all the hero's took their capes or nearby blankets and wrapped it around their respective protégés. After that all the teens went to their rooms and got dressed in regular clothes then reporting back to the hero's each having something to say to one of them.

Zatanna first went up to Dinah and Oliver and hugged them making it clear they still had their memories.

"Thank you for all you did for me really it helped me a lot." Zatanna said smiling at the man and woman who acted as her father and mother when she had no one to be there for her.

"Anytime Zatanna if you ever need anything at all don't be afraid to ask." Oliver said as he hugged the magic girl back happy she was still just as comfortable around him.

M'Gann did something just as similar as she practically almost tackled her uncle who smiled at the fact his niece still loved him just the same.

However unfortunately Roy was dressed in his hero suit and was heading the Zeta Tubes.

"Roy where are you going?" Oliver asked desperately

trying to think of how to get Roy to stay.

"Look it's Red Arrow remember, thank you for all you've done but I have things I have to do before I can be apart of this team. I'm sorry."

Roy then went to the Zeta tube and disappeared to who knows where leaving Oliver depressed about Roy leaving.

"Just give him time Ollie he'll eventually come around." Dinah said as she put her arms around the green archer.

"I know, it's just hard."

"Just give him time."

Conner then went up to Clark and quietly pulled him aside to somewhere private.

"What is it Conner?"

"Look I know we both said a lot of things when I was in that younger state, but I just want you to know you don't have to follow through with any of it. We can just act like none of it happened and move on with our lives." Conner said seriously his walls all back up.

Conner then started to walk away only to have his wrist caught by a strong hand.

"Conner!" Clark practically yelled as he drew Conner in, much to his shock, and hugged him tight.

"Conner, I mean what I said I'm not going to forget everything we said just because I can't pick you up in my arms like I could before, or at least not in the same way. I still love you like I promised you I would no matter what." Clark said tears coming out of his eyes.

Conner was so shocked his father actually was keeping his promises, he hugged him genuinely, and he actually felt loved. He just couldn't react any other way than crying unable to handle what was going on.

"Why now why after all this time are you finally acting like my father." Conner said trying to act angry when he was actually very sad and showing it very clearly.

Conner at first tried to push away by super punching Clark's chest but eventually he gave up. Clark then just hugged him tightly not letting him go no matter how much he struggled doing his best to soothe the angry teen. It was then after a few minutes Conner finally stopped completely breaking down simply crying into Clark's chest and that's when he answered him.

"Because when you were turned little I finally had to face my issues. Please know it was never your fault I acted the way I did it's all on me so please don't blame yourself whatsoever. Conner I want to start having an actual relationship with you be what you want and need from me. Actually I would like to know if it's not to much if you'd like to call me Dad? You wouldn't have to do it in front of the team or anything just a you and me thing but only if you want to."

There was a moment of silence all they could hear was each other's heart beats but then Conner finally spoke up.

"I would like that, Dad." Conner said tearfully but with a smile.

Clark smiled back and the two fully embraced each other making their bond official and strong.

Meanwhile back in the living room Dick went up to Bruce.

"Well Batman I'm back."

"Why that you are I see-"

Bruce was then interrupted as Dick tightly hugged him while no one was looking.

"I love you Dad." The boy very quietly whispered so no one would hear.

Bruce cracked a tiny smile through his Batman exterior happy his son had clearly remembered what he told him before.

"I love you to Dickie." Bruce very quietly whispered back as he loving hugged his son back.

No one was luckily paying attention to the duo all far to distracted not even Wally noticed as his uncle came up behind him and put an arm around him.

"So Wally how does it feel to be out of diapers again?" Barry asked causing his nephew to blush at the The thoughts of him having to wear diapers.

"Good I'm glad it's finally over now we can just move on and forget about it."

"Not so fast Wally you see me and the other league members gathered a little compilation of photos and videos of the last two weeks. We're just about ready to send to all the Justice League." Barry stated mischievously.

"No Uncle Barry please don't we'll never live it down!" Wally pleaded.

"Too late see you later kids!" Barry laughed as he ran to the Zeta Tubes to get to the Watchtower.

All the kids over heard and cried out no at the thought of their baby selves being on display for the entire league.

All the adults however just laughed for them they would be reminders of sweet times and bonding with their protégés. For while they were big teenagers they would always remember them as the little babies and toddlers they held and played with those last two weeks.

 **The end**


End file.
